Destino alterado
by Akuma Soul14
Summary: Despues de la derrota del Kishin, una nueva amenaza esta apunto de surgir y va dar un giro muy inesperado a nuestros protagonistas es mi primer fanfic, no se arrepentiran
1. Prologo

_Konnichiwaaaaa!_

_Soy **Akuma soul14** y es mi primer fanfic que hago de Soul Eater xD_

**_ACLARACIÓN_**_**: Este fanfic y algunos personajes que no conozcas en la serie o manga es obra mía y** **Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de ****Atsushi Ōkubo** que es uno de mis mangakas favoritos xD._

_**Enjeru Soul9**: ¡**Oye**! te falto que me presentaras_

_**A**: Perdón, el es mi ser opuesto Enjeru Soul9 y bla,bla,bla ¬ ¬_

_**E**: **¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y QUE COMIENZE LA HISTORIA!**_

_**A**: Esta bien (que humor ¬ ¬)_

* * *

**Prologo**

**POV General**

-Así es que, Medusa-sama está muerta– decía una mujer encapuchada sentada en su trono mientras que al frente de ella se encontraban 4 personas encapuchadas.

-Así es master, la asesino una alumna de Shibusen- dijo el primer encapuchado

-Y ¿Tienen el nombre de esa alumna?- volvió a responder la mujer

-Si Beatrice-sama, se llama Maka Alban- respondió el segundo encapuchado

-¿Alban?- pregunto Beatrice- siento que ese apellido me suena muy familiar

-Tenemos una foto de ella- respondió el tercer encapuchado dándole la foto a Beatrice

-Ya me acorde, Medusa-sama estuvo investigando a ella y a su compañero durante todo este tiempo hasta su muerte- dijo Beatrice

-¿Qué haremos? Beatrice san- dijo el cuarto encapuchado

-Creo que el momento ha llegado, tengo que cumplir el deseo de Medusa-sama pero solo falta un pequeño detalle para cumplir mi objetivo- dijo Beatrice

-¿Y que es Master?- pregunta el primer encapuchado

-Necesitamos encontrar al último recluta- dijo Beatrice

-¿A un recluta?, ¿Por qué?- dijo el cuarto encapuchado

-Necesitamos a 5 personas para completar nuestro ejército- dijo Beatrice

-¿Y quién es?- dijo el tercer encapuchado

-Esa persona es un experimento de Medusa-sama y es alguien muy fuerte- dijo Beatrice

-¿Un experimento de la bruja Medusa? ¿Chrona?- respondió el segundo encapuchado

-No- dijo Beatrice

-¿Entonces quién es?- dijo el primer encapuchado

-Hablo del último experimento de Medusa-sama y su nombre es Soul Evans- dijo Beatrice

-¿El compañero de Maka Alban?- dijo el cuarto encapuchado

-Si el mismo, necesito que me hagan un pequeño trabajo- dijo Beatrice

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo el tercer encapuchado

-Necesito que vayan a Death City y quiero que vigilen a Soul Evans, esta es su foto- dijo Beatrice entrándoles a cada uno una foto de Soul

-¿Y que va a pasar después?-dijo segundo encapuchado

-Luego les daré mis instrucciones, solo vigílenlo- dijo Beatrice

**-¡Como usted ordene Beatrice-sama!- **dijeron los cuatro encapuchados mientras se iban retirando dejando a Beatrice sola

-Maka Alban- dijo Beatrice sonriendo mientras observaba la foto de Maka - esto será mi venganza por la muerte de Medusa-sama, te voy a quitar a la persona mas importante de tu vida y será mio.

**Continuara..**

* * *

_**A**: y ahí está el prologo_

_**E**: esto se pone interesante ¿Qué va pasar?_

_**A**: a ti no te lo diré nada , espérate al próximo capitulo_

_**E**: no me dirás nada XC_

_**A**: no ¬ ¬_

_**E**: está bien esperare el próximo cap XC_

_**A**: dejen sus review XD_

**Próximo cap: Una nueva aventura**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

_Konnichiwaaaaa!_

_He vuelto otra vez con muchos ánimos ya que me han dejado reviews del capítulo anterior y les agradezco sus comentarios y le juro que no los voy a defraudar XD!_

_**E: **__Tienes que aclarar un review que te dejaron _Julian y Jumbiie Hana

_**A: **__Esta bien, si insistes, lo que dijieron si era aku-kun o aku-chan en realidad soy aku-chan XD! _

_**E:**__ No vas a decir las aclaraciones ¬¬_

_**A: **__para que si ya lo dije en el primer cap, a si es que no molestes ya que estoy de buen humor XD_

_**E:**__ bueno no te enojes que empieze la historia_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Tema de apertura- Counter Identity(Unison Square Garden) (se las dejo a su imaginación) _Bokura wa koe ga kareru made__  
__Sonzai, tsuzukeru (jiizasu)_

_Me wo samaseba sanjuupon no hikaru no taba wo  
Iiwaketachi wo tada moteasobu jikan ga yurusu kagiri_

_Soshite subete ga sono iiwake de makanaeru gurai no sekai  
Dakara umarete kuru imi toka mo son nani taishita mon janai_

_Nan hyakkai kurikaeshita  
Nodde mou ikkai  
Hajimatte iku nai teru no?  
Waratteru no?_

_Tte mou takusanda yo  
Hottoite warui me ga haete mo  
Sonna me de minaide  
Uso tsui chatte  
Gomennasai, nante iu tsumori mo nain dakara_

_Bokura wa koe ga kareru made  
Sonzai shi tsuzukerundayo  
Taiyou ni se o mukenagara  
Anata no koe ga itai hodo ni tsukisasarukara  
Dounimo omoidouri ni susumanai  
Sukoshi damatte yo_

* * *

**Un día normal en las calles de Death City**

-Oye Maka ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Soul muy preocupado

-Sí, estoy bien lo que pasa es que desvele leyendo un libro que me compre-dijo Maka dándole una sonrisa a Soul

-Falta que de tanto leer vas a empezar comerte los libros ratón de biblioteca- dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona

-**¡MAKAAAAAA CHOP!- **grito maka estampándole un libro de 500,000,000 páginas en la cabeza de Soul.

-Oye solo estaba bromeando- decía Soul mientras se sobaba la cabeza- esto no es nada cool

-Eso te pasa por gracioso- dijo Maka mientras limpiaba su libro ya que tenía sangre de Soul

**-¡YAHOOOOOO! ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA VA A ALEGRAR EL DÍA A ESTOS POBRES MORTALES JAJAJAAJAJA!- **decía Black Star emocionado

-Black Star, deja de gritar tanto estamos en una calle con muchas personas-decía Tsubaki tratando de calmar a Black Star

-Mira Patty, muchas tiendas de ropa quiero comprar todo- decía Liz con los ojos iluminados

-Hoy no venimos de compras, tenemos que ir a Shibusen porque mi padre nos va a dar una misión- decía Kid mientras jalaba a Liz- después de que nos de la misión, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No se lidiar con muchas personas- decía Chrona

-¡MIRA ONE-CHAN! ¡UNA JIRAFA QUE HISE! ¡ME GUSTAN LAS JIRAFAS, ME GUSTAN LAS JIRAFAS!- cantaba Patty emocionada con su jirafa de papel

-Oye Kid, ¿sabes de lo que se trata la misión que nos va dar shinigami-sama?- pregunto Maka a Kid

-No tengo la menor idea pero dijo que era muy importante, así es que démonos prisa- dijo Kid mientras que todos asintieron y caminaron más rápido para llegar a Shibusen

-Mira ahí está- decía el primer encapuchado escondido en una tienda con los otros tres encapuchados - con que él es Soul Evans

-Pensé que iba a ser difícil encontrarlo- decía el cuarto encapuchado

-Ahora solo hay que vigilarlo, tal como lo dijo Beatrice-sama- dijo el tercer encapuchado

-Y cuando se el momento Beatrice-sama nos va a dar instrucciones para la siguiente fase del plan- dijo el segundo encapuchado mientras todavía seguía viendo la foto de soul –y cuando llegue el momento el será nuestro aliado.

**Shibusen-Death Room**

**-**Bueno ya llegamos- decia Kid hacia los demás

-Voy a llamarlo- dijo Maka y se acercó al espejo- 42 42 564(sonido de teléfono marcando)- hola Shinigami-sama

**-**Hola, hola, me alegra verlos de nuevo- decía shinigami-sama con su voz alegre enfrente de Maka, Soul, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona

-Igualmente shinigami-sama- respondió Maka

-Dinos Padre, cual es nuestra misión-dijo Kid

-verán, ha habido muchas muertes de técnicos en estos días, los cuerpos fueron encontrados en distintos lados- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿Cuántos técnicos fueron?- pregunto Maka

-en total fueron cuatro- dijo shinigami-sama

-¿Y cómo murieron?- pregunto Kid

- Según Stein, al momento de que encontraron los cuerpos, no tenían cortadas, ni heridas, pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que los mataron interiormente- dujo shinigami-sama

-¿los mataron interiormente?, ¿eso es posible?- pregunto Maka

-nunca había escuchado ese tipo de muerte- dijo Black Star

-¿Qué les paso a sus armas?, ¿también murieron?- pregunto Kid

-desaparecieron, no encontramos ni un rastro de ellos, intentamos localizarlos por sus almas pero fue inútil- dijo shinigami-sama

-¿desaparecieron?- dijo Soul

-¿creen que sus armas mataron a su técnicos?- dijo Tsubaki

-no creo que sus armas los hayan matado, si ellos fueran los causantes de esas muertes, los cuerpos de los técnicos estarían llenos de heridas y como dice el reporte no encontraron sin ningún rasguño- dijo Maka

-exactamente, tenemos una ligera sospecha de que fue una bruja la que los mato- dijo shinigami-sama

-eso tiene sentido- dijo Black Star

-si fue una bruja ¿Por qué solo mato a los técnicos?- dijo Kid

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, es por eso que los reuní a ustedes para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de las armas desaparecidas, cada uno tendrá que ir a uno de los cuatro lugares en donde se encontraron los cuerpos, los lugares son Moscú, Londres, Paris y Berlín ahí fueron localizados- dijo shinigami-sama entregándoles la misión a cada uno

- ¡**YO BLACK STAR, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA ACEPTARA LA MISION Y SI ME ENCONTRO CON UNA BRUJA, PODRE CONVERTIR A TSUBAKI EN DEATH SCYTHE Y ASÍ SERE ALABADO POR TODOS ¿VERDAD TSUBAKI?!- **gritaba Black Star

-hi- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa- escogeremos Berlín

-**¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! ¡VAMOS A PARIS, HAY UN MONTÓN DE TIENDAS DE ROPA Y SABES MUY BIEN DE QUE AMO LA ROPA DE PARIS, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!-** decía Liz emocionada mientras zarandeaba a Kid de un lado a otro mientras Patty se moría de la risa

-Está bien iremos a Paris, además ¡yo siempre he querido ver la Torre Eiffel! ¡Es tan simétrica!- decía Kid con sus ojos iluminados mientras que los demás lo miraban con pena

-No se lidiar con las decisiones- decía Chrona

-**¡YA CHRONA ELIGE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O QUIERES QUE TE DE GOLPES EN LA CABEZA PARA QUE DECIDAS MAS RAPIDO!**- decia Ragnarok mientras salía del cuerpo de Chrona golpeándola en la cabeza

-ay duele, duele mucho- decía Chrona –escojo Moscú

-La única que queda es Londres, tiene tiempo que no vamos, ¿no es así Soul?- decia Maka mirando a Soul pero no le contesto

-¿Soul? ¿Oye Soul, me escuchas?- dijo Maka preocupada

-perdón es que estaba pensando en otras cosas, pero si vamos a Londres- dijo Soul pero su mirada mostraba tristeza algo que Maka se dio cuenta

-Bien ya está decidido, partirán mañana, cuando regresen nos darán su reporte así es que BYE, BYE- decía Shinigami-sama desapareciendo del espejo

-bien hora de irnos- decia Maka y todos asintieron

**Volviendo a las calles de Death city**

**-**bien Kid como prometiste, después de que nos dieran la misión puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- dijo Liz

-Si has lo que quieras, pero llega a casa a una hora simétrica- dijo Kid amenazando a Liz

-Si lo prometo, ¡vamos chicaaaaaaaas!- dijo Liz mientras se llevaba a Maka corriendo

-**¡OYE YO NUNCA DIJE QUE QUERIA IR!- **decia Maka gritado mientras Tsubaki, Patty y Chrona las seguían

-Qué bueno que no fuimos con ellas- dijo Black Star

-Bueno ya que ellas no están vamos a divertirnos ya que mañana tenemos un trabajo que realizar- dijo Soul mientras los tres se fueron caminando, pero no se dieron cuenta que los vigilaban

-así es que Soul-sempai va ir a una misión, ¿pero a dónde?- decía el segundo encapuchado

-este va ser el plan ustedes dos siguen a Soul y nosotros seguiremos a Maka Alban, tenemos que descubrir a donde se van de misión- dijo el primer encapuchado, todos asintieron y se separaron

.

.

.

.

**En una tienda de ropa**

**-**Mira Patty, me queda muy bien- decía Liz mientras se veía al espejo del local

-**¡Kawaiiii!** –decia Patty

-Vamos Chrona pruébate este- decía Liz dándole un vestido a Chrona

-no se lidiar con vestidos- dijo Chrona

-Vamos pruébatela, no me hagas utilizar la fuerza bruta- decía Liz insistiéndole a Chrona

-no se Liz- dijo Chrona

-te lo advertí, **¡PATTYYYY!-** grito Liz

**-¡HIIII!**, je je je je- reia Patty mientras ellas dos se llevaban a Chrona a un mostrador

-hacen mucho ruido- dijo Maka mientras leía su libro

-sabes que así son- dijo Tsubaki dándole una sonrisa a Maka pero vio de que ella se veía triste

-Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Tsubaki

-No-dijo Maka mientras cerraba su libro- he tenido un sueño muy raro en donde Soul estaba ahí

-¿Soul-kun?, ¿soñaste con Soul-kun?- pregunto Tsubaki a lo cual Maka asintió

-de seguro soñaste cosas lujuriosas con Soul- dijo Liz saliendo del probador junto con Patty y Chrona

-no se lidiar con sueños lujuriosos- decía Chrona deprimida mientras se iba a un rincón del local

**-¡MAKA PERVERTIDAAAA!- **gritaba Patty y a la vez riendo

-n-no e-es cie-erto- decía Maka sonrojada

-¿entonces qué es?- dijo Tsubaki

-sucedió así- dijo Maka

**Flashback Sueño**

**POV Maka**

_Estaba en un paisaje hermoso, el cielo estaba completamente despejado de nubes y había mucha tranquilidad a su alrededor, a unos cuantos centímetros estaba Soul enfrente de mí, nunca lo había visto tan feliz en mi vida, quise acercarme y decirle lo mucho que lo amo pero cielo se volvió rojo y en ese entonces vi como Soul se retorcía del dolor._

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUELE, DUELE ¡MAKA AYUDAME!- gritaba Soul de dolor_

_-¡SOUL VOY PARA ALLA! –grite y fui corriendo hacia él, pero el camino se volvió más largo y no paraba de llorar porque no podía alcanzarlo, pero en ese momento apareció un portal de la nada y de ella derramo sangre negra que al mismo tiempo se convirtieron en lazos y se dirigían hacia Soul_

_-¡SOUL, CUIDADO! – grite pero era demasiado tarde, los lazos lo habían agarrado y lo jalaban hacia el portal _

_-¡MAKAAAA, AYUDAMEEEEE, MAKAAAAAA!- gritaba Soul mientras lo jalaban_

_-¡SOUL, NO VOY A ABANDONARTE, TE VOY A SALVAR!- gritaba mientras derramaba más lagrimas pero no pude alcanzarlo ya que él estaba entrando al portal_

_-¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Soul y el portal desapareció junto con el_

_-¡SOUUUUUUUUUUUUL! _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**POV general**

**-**luego desperté llorando, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto de Soul sin hacer ruido y ahi estaba, dormido sin preocupaciones, al ver que estaba bien volví a regresar a mi cuarto- decia Maka con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Eso fue un sueño horrible- dijo Liz

-No te preocupes Maka-chan, solo fue un sueño y no todos los sueños se vuelven realidad- dijo Tsubaki dándole animo a Maka

-gracias chicas-dijo Maka sonriéndoles

-bueno ya hay que quitarnos la tristeza y hay que irnos de aquí si no llegamos Kid se pondrá como loco, solo pago esta ropa y nos vamos- dijo Liz y todas asintieron

-Todo va a estar bien Maka, si le dices a Soul lo que sientes de seguro se pondrá feliz- dijo Tsubaki

-en serio- dijo Maka sonrojada

-claro- dijo Tsubaki

-Está, bien después de que Soul y yo regresemos de Londres, me confesare- dijo Maka decidida- mira Liz nos están llamando, vamos Tsubaki-chan

-hi-dijo Tsubaki mientras las cuatro salían del local hasta que….

-así es que se van a Londres, Beatrice-sama debe saber esto- decía el tercer encapuchado escondido en un probador

-hay que ir con los demás, vámonos- dijo el segundo encapuchado y el otro asintió y salieron del lugar

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews XD


	3. El plan de Ataque

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por los reviews, todavía no hemos llegado a la mejor parte, solo esperen

**Enjeru: **porque siempre dices lo mismo ¬ ¬

**Akuma: **porque yo quiero, pensé que estabas dormido

**Enjeru:** no es mejor molestarte y que empiece el capitulo

**Akuma: **…. Que malo eres X(

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El plan de ataque**

**En una casa abandonada**

-Ya era hora, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- dijo el primer encapuchado sentado en una silla

- lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuvieron mucho tiempo en la tienda de ropa- dijo el tercer encapuchado

-no tienes idea de cómo les gusta ese tipo de cosas- dijo el segundo encapuchado mientras se sentaba en otra silla que estaba ahí- lo único bueno es que ya tenemos información y ¿a ustedes como les fue?

-a nosotros nos tocó más fácil además, también tenemos toda la información que necesitamos- decía el cuarto encapuchado- por cierto, porque no nos quitamos la capas, son muy estorbosas

- no, todavía no es el tiempo- dijo el primer encapuchado

En eso un portal sale enfrente de ellos y aparece el reflejo de Beatrice

**-**Beatrice-sama- decían los cuatro encapuchados al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia a Beatrice, en ese entonces la bruja se quita su capa dejando ver su rostro, la bruja lucia de unos 21 años, piel blanca, cabello largo ondulado color café obscuro, ojos violetas y usa un vestido medieval gótico negro con morado

-Y bien, denme su reporte- dijo Beatrice

-hemos localizado a Soul, vive como unos cuadras de aquí- dijo el primer encapuchado

-se volvió death scythe hace unos pocos días- dijo el tercer encapuchado

-¿y tiene amigos?- dijo la bruja

-sí, son 3 técnicos y 4 armas, uno de ellos se llama Black Star y su compañera se llama Tsubaki, él se llama Death the Kid, el hijo de Shinigami-sama y sus compañeras son Liz y Patty Thompson y también esta Chrona y su arma Ragnarok- dijo el cuarto encapuchado mientras les enseñaba las fotos de cada uno mientras decía sus nombres

-¿es todo lo que investigaron?- pregunto Beatrice

-no, hay más, al parecer shinigami-sama les dio una misión a cada uno de ellos y sabemos a dónde van a ir Soul y Maka y no solo ellos también sabemos a dónde irán los demás- dijo el segundo encapuchado

-excelente, buen trabajo- dijo Beatrice- así es que se van a una misión, creo que sera interesante divertirnos un poco con ellos

-¿de qué está hablando master?- dijo el primer encapuchado

-hablo de que tenemos que ver que tan fuertes son y cuál es su punto débil de cada quien- dijo Beatrice- así es que les doy otro trabajo pero esta vez será individual

-**¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS BEATRICE-SAMA!- **dijeron los cuatro encapuchados al mismo tiempo mientras que la bruja al momento de oír eso hiso una sonrisa malévola

.

.

.

**Al día siguiente en Berlín**

**.**

**.**

**-¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YA LLEGO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA, ASÍ ES QUE ALEBENME TODOS JAJAJAJAj..- **decía Black Star mientras hacia su entrada como siempre mientras todas las personas lo miraban raro

-Black Star, deja de armar un escándalo, acuérdate que tenemos una misión y no debemos de estar perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Tsubaki mientras le tapaba la boca a Black Star

-Tienes razón y ¿Dónde tenemos que ir exactamente?- dijo Black Star más calmado

-tenemos que ir a esta dirección- dijo Tsubaki enseñándole el papel de la misión a Black Star

-Veamos, aquí dice que el técnico se llamaba Makino Akira, edad 15 años, fue encontrado muerto en un callejón abandonado como a unas dos cuadras de aquí

-¿y que dice de su compañero?- dijo Tsubaki

-no dice mucho, solo dice de que su última misión de ambos fue hace 2 días- dijo Black Star

-bueno, hay que investigar, empecemos por allá- dijo Tsubaki y ambos empezaron a caminar pero no se dieron cuenta de que el cuarto encapuchado los estaba siguiendo

**Flashback cuarto encapuchado**

_-tu trabajo será ir a Berlín y te enfrentaras a ese técnico de nombre Black Star- dijo Beatrice al cuarto encapuchado_

_-¿y puedo matarlo?- dijo el cuarto encapuchado entusiasmado_

_-ten paciencia, lo único que harás es averiguar si es muy fuerte, ya con el tiempo puedes matarlo- dijo Beatrice sonriendo_

_-cumpliré mi trabajo Beatrice-san- dijo el cuarto encapuchado_

**Fin del Flashback**

-veamos qué tan fuerte eres Black Star- dijo el cuarto encapuchado susurrando

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en Moscu**

**.**

**.**

**-**haaa-ace muuu-ucho friii-io- decía Chrona temblando de frio mientras iba caminando en las calles de Moscú

**-¡eso te pasa por no poner atención Chrona, pero tuviste que elegir un lugar donde hace mucho frio!-** dijo Ragnarok enojado

-por eso te dije que no se lidiar con las decisiones- dijo Chrona

-bueno no importa, dime ¿Quién fue el técnico que murió aquí?- pregunto Ragnarok

-Su nombre era Verónica Lawrence, edad 16 años, murió en a las afueras de un edificio y su última misión fue hace unos 3 días- dijo Chrona

-terminemos esta misión de una buena vez porque odio el frio- dijo Ragnarok

-tienes razón, vamos por allá- dijo Chrona mientras empezó a caminar pero en lo alto de un edificio estaba el tercer encapuchado

-Chrona- dijo el tercer encapuchado

**Flashback tercer encapuchado**

_-¿quieres que me enfrente con el primer experimento de la bruja Medusa?- dijo el tercer encapuchado_

_-así es, decían por ahí que ella iba a ser el próximo kishin, pero gracias a Maka, no se volvió kishin- dijo Beatrice_

_-sera un placer combatir con ella, no le voy a fallar master- dijo el tercer encapuchado_

**Fin del Flashback**

-esto será muy divertido- dijo el tercer encapuchado susurrando

.

.

**Paris **

**.**

**-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡QUE HERMOSURA! ¡ES TAN SIMETRICA! ¡ES PERFECTA!- **dijo Kid mientras admiraba y tomaba fotos a la Torre Eiffel

-**¡ES TAN GRANDEEEEEEE!-** decía Patty sonriendo

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?- dijo Liz desanimada -**¡YO QUIERO IR A LAS TIENDAS DE ROPAAAAAA!**

-es tan hermosa, me la quiero llevar- dijo kid con los ojos brillosos

-eso es ilegal, te pueden arrestar por robarte un monumento- dijo Liz seria

-en ese caso voy a vivir en la torre- dijo Kid pero recibió un golpe de Liz

-**¡ESO TAMBIEN ES ILEGAL, HEMOS PERDIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO HEMOS INVESTIGADO NADA Y NO TENEMOS TODO EL DÍA!- **gritaba Liz mientras que Patty se moría de la risa

-tienes razón, necesitamos investigar- dijo Kid serio- Liz, Patty vámonos

-Hi- dijieron ambas siguiendo ahí, pero no se dieron cuenta del primer encapuchado que estaba en la torre observándolos

-Death the Kid- dijo el primer encapuchado

**Flashback primer encapuchado**

_-como fuiste el primero en aliarte a mi, te daré la misión de que te enfrentes al hijo de shinigami-sama, Death the Kid- dijo Beatrice_

_-el si es un oponente fuerte, déjemelo a mí- dijo el primer encapuchado_

**Fin de Flashback**

**-**será un honor ser mi oponente- dijo el primer encapuchado

.

.

**Londres**

**-**Mira Soul, todo se ve tan hermoso, las calles, los edificios todo, oh es cierto, tenemos una misión así es que primeros investigaremos y luego paseamos, no te parece una buena idea Soul- decía Maka caminando contenta pero Soul no le contestaba

-¿Soul?, ¡Soul! ¿Me escuchas?- dijo maka

-decías algo- dijo Soul reaccionando

-has estado muy extraño en estos días, eso me preocupa mucho, ¿estás bien?- dijo Maka preocupada

-ya te dije que estoy bien, lo único que quiero es acabar de una vez la misión- dijo Soul

-tienes razón, el deber es el deber- dijo Maka

-bueno ya que hemos llegado, ¿en qué lugar encontraron el cuerpo exactamente?

-debe ser por ahí, vamos- dijo Maka y Soul asintió

Mientras que iban caminando el segundo encapuchado estaba en lugar escondido observándolos

-Maka Alban- dijo el segundo encapuchado mientras sacaba una daga negra

**Flashback segundo encapuchado**

**-**_eso significa que Maka será mi oponente- dijo el segundo encapuchado_

_-así es, pero también te voy a dar otra tarea más importante que a los demás- dijo Beatrice que en ese momento el portal derramo sangre negra que a la vez se volvió una daga_

_-¿una daga?- pregunto el segundo encapuchado_

_-no es una daga cualquiera, esta daga es especial, ahora escucha con mucha atención quiero que apuñales con esta daga a Soul cuando este indefenso, no te preocupes, esto no lo va a matar solo lo dejará débil, pero asegúrate de apuñalarlo a el- dijo Beatrice seria mientras que el segundo encapuchado agarra la daga_

_-no te preocupes Beatrice-sama, le juro que cumplire con mi tarea- dijo el segundo encapuchado decidido_

**Fin del Flashback**

-no te dejare que te quedes con Soul-sempai- dijo el segundo encapuchado susurrando mientras tomaba con firmeza la daga.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews


	4. El destructor negro

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Lamento el retraso, tenia trabajos que entregar de la escuela y aquí les va el cap 3 ya que me equivoque en el cap anterior ya que le puse 3 en ves de 2

**Enjeru: **eso te pasa por no poner atención baka

**Akuma: **ya cállate y que empieze el capitulo

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El destructor negro**

**Mientras tanto en un callejón en Rusia de noche**

-¿Este es el lugar?- pregunto Black Star

- según el informe, si- respondió Tsubaki mientras ambos entraban y encendían una linterna

-esto es muy extraño- dijo Black Star

-¿de qué?- pregunto Tsubaki

-¿Por qué lo mataron en este lugar?, este callejón no tiene salida- dijo Black Star mientras llegaban al final del camino

-¿no será que les tendieron una trampa?- dijo Tsubaki

-no, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que su muerte fue planeado

-¿planeado?- dijo Tsubaki

-si, mira las paredes no tienen rastros de pelea o algo- dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a las paredes

-es cierto, pero que crees que haya pasado- dijo Tsubaki

-tengo una ligera sospecha de que dé hubo un traidor cuando mataron al técnico- dijo Black Star

-no eres tan tonto como aparentas- dijo el cuarto encapuchado detrás de ambos y en ese entonces el lanza un ataque que por suerte Black Star y Tsubaki lo esquivaron

-Tsubaki- dijo Black Star

-hi- dijo Tsubaki mientras se transformaba en kusarigama*, Black Star al momento de agarrarla puso su posición de pelea

-como te atreves a atacar al gran ore-sama, pobre mortal- dijo Black Star

-¿ore-sama?, lo único que veo es a un asesino- dijo el cuarto encapuchado

-te estas burlando de mi maldito, vas a conocer la furia del gran ore-sama que va a caer sobre ti- dijo Black Star decidido

-jajajajajajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, ¿tu ganarme?, eso va estar muy complicado- dijo el cuarto encapuchado sonriendo- esto va ser divertido

-¿dime quién eres?, necesito conocer el nombre de mi oponente- dijo Black Star- mi nombre es….

-no es necesario de que lo digas, yo sé quién eres, eres el técnico de la hoja demoniaca Black Star, el último miembro del clan de la estrella- dijo el cuarto encapuchado- un clan de puros asesinos, será muy entretenido pelear contigo así es que ceo que ya no será necesario ocultar mi identidad

Dicho esto se quitó la capa, su apariencia es de un chico de 16 años, ojos azules claro con mirada de asesino, cabello le llega hasta al final del cuello de color morado y vestía de una camisa negra, pantalones negros y botas góticas

-**¡mi nombre es Kudara Hikaru, mejor conocido como el destructor negro**!- dijo Hikaru en voz alta

-Kudara… Hikaru, no me dijas que..- dijo Tsubaki asombrada

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- pregunto Black Star

-el es…. el compañero de Makino Akira- dijo Tsubaki

-**¿Qué?, ¿él es su compañero?-** dijo Black Star asombrado

-sí, lo dice en el reporte- dijo Tsubaki- no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué lo abandonaste?

-porque él se lo merecía, Akira lo único que le importaba era la fama, para el yo solo era una herramienta para matar, estaba harto de él, de todo, a si es que hice un pacto con mi master para que lo eliminara y por lo tanto fui yo al que lo atrajo al callejón y deje que mi master se encargara de todo, lo más gracioso fue como agonizaba mientras me decía que lo perdonara por todo, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado y ahora mi misión es luchar contra el último miembro del clan de la estrella y créeme no podrás vencerme- dijo Hikaru seriamente

-vendiste a tu técnico, eso es imperdonable- dijo Black Star

-el deber de un arma es defender al técnico, quebrantaste el juramento- dijo Tsubaki seria

-y eso a mí que me importa- dijo Hikaru mientras puso su posición de combate- veamos qué tan fuerte eres

-no tenemos opción, Ikö Tsubaki- dijo Black Star mientras iba decidido hacia donde estaba Hikaru para atacarlo pero

-baka- decía Hikaru mientras agarraba una daga y se hiso una cortada en el brazo, en ese entonces su sangre se trasformó en una lanza medieval y bloqueo el ataque de Black Star

-¿pero qué?- dijo Black Star sorprendido

En ese entonces Black Star se alejó vi la lanza de Hikaru que estaba completamente negra

-eso es- dijo Tsubaki asustada

-no me digas que tú tienes- dijo Black Star sorprendido

-así es, es sangre negra

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en Moscú**

**-**he caminado mucho, creo que me perdí- dijo Chrona

-**¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA CHRONA, TE DIJE QUE GIRARAS A LA DERECHA PERO TU CABEZA HUECA NO ENTIENDE Y TE FUISTE A LA IZQUIERDA, TE MEREZES UNOS GOLPES MUY FUERTES EN LA CABEZA PARA QUE ENTIENDAS, BAKA!- **decía Ragnarok furioso mientras salía del cuerpo de Chrona y la golpeaba en la cabeza

-basta Ragnarok, ya te dije que no se lidiar con direcciones, ay ay ay ay deja de pegarme- decía Chrona intentando parar a Ragnarok, mientras que el tercer encapuchado seguía a Chrona escondida

-así es que Hikaru revelo su identidad, bien creo que ahora es mi turno- dijo el tercer encapuchado sonriendo

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en un castillo **

**-**bien Hikaru, necesitamos que ganes tiempo, para terminar la fase dos- decía Beatrice mientras observaba la pelea de Black Star y Hikaru en su portal

-bien al parecer todos están en su posición- decía Beatrice mientras miraban a sus aliados en diferentes portales alrededor de ella

-no te preocupes Soul, muy pronto vas a estar con nosotros- Dijo Beatrice mientras miraba a Soul en un portal aparte sonriente.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Sé que es corto pero todavía no puedo poner los poderes de los encapuchados (es una sorpresa) así es que tengan paciencia

**Enjeru: **ya dilo XC

**Akuma: **a ti ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada

**Enjeru: **okay XC, espera te falta el glosario

**Akuma: **es cierto, ahí va

**Glosario:**

-Kusarigama: Un par de hoces unidas por una cadena.

**Akuma:** dejen sus reviews


	5. Espada demoníaca y la aniquiladora negra

Konnichiwa

Gracias por sus reviews y parece que Enjeru está dormido y no me va a molestar por un largo tiempo (_gracias a kami-sama XD)_, bien que empieze el cap

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Espada demoniaca y la aniquiladora negra**

**Rusia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**al fin llegamos- dijo Chrona llegando a un edificio abandonado muy alejado de los demás edificios

-¿estas segura que este es el lugar?- dijo Ragnarok saliendo del cuerpo de Chrona

-así es, pero ¿Por qué la mataron aquí?- dijo Chrona

-tal vez para que nadie se diera cuenta- dijo Ragnarok

-¿qué es esto?- dijo Chrona mientras se agachaba para recoger algo que encontró

-¿Qué es?- dijo Ragnarok curioso

-esto es..- dijo Chrona sorprendida

-si, sangre negra- dijo el tercer encapuchado lanzando una energía negra hacia Chrona y Ragnarok que en ese entonces solo se escuchó una explosión

-esto resulto ser muy fácil- dijo el tercer encapuchado bajando del edificio dispuesta a irse pero

-¡agujas sangrientas!- decía Ragnarok mientras un montón de agujas iban directo hacia el tercer encapuchado

-interesante- dijo el tercer encapuchado mientras esquivaba los ataques- ¿todavia sigues con vida?

En ese momento el humo se dispersa dejando a ver a Chrona en posición de ataque sosteniendo a Ragnarok en su forma de arma

-eso estuvo cerca, así es que agradéceme- dijo Ragnarok

-gracias- dijo Chrona

-no, "muchas gracias" te hace falta un poco de modales, ya que te pude curar las heridas- decía Ragnarok mientras golpeaba a Chrona

-¿en serio ella es mi oponente?- decía el tercer encapuchado susurrando con una gota de anime en la cabeza mientras veía como se peleaban ambos

-tu nombre es Chrona ¿cierto?- decía el tercer encapuchado mientras Chrona y Ragnarok dejaban de pelearse

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, no se lidiar con gente nueva- dijo Chrona

-hemos investigado todo de ti, pero creo que es el momento de presentarme- dijo el tercer encapuchado quitándose la capa y su apariencia es de una chica de 13 años de pelo largo lacio de color magenta, ojos cafés fuerte con mirada asesina y vestía un vestido de gotic-loli completamente negro- **¡Mi nombre es Cecilia ****Laurent, mejor conocida como la aniquiladora negra!**

-_ese nombre me suena muy familiar_- pensaba Chrona- no me digas que….

-así es, Verónica Lawrence era mi técnica- decía Cecilia

-pero ¿Por qué?- dijo Chrona

-porque era una perdedora y es todo lo que voy a decir sobre ella- decía Cecilia con una sonrisa sádica- de hecho odio hablar de ella, a si es que menos palabras y más pelea

-yo no sé lidiar con traidores, pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya- dijo Chrona decidida- Ragnarok

-hi, esto se pondrá bueno- decía Ragnarok mientras volvía a su forma de arma

-ya veo, entonces lo que dijiste va en serio, bien pero te lo advierto, yo soy más fuerte que tu técnica de espada demoniaca Chrona- decía Cecilia mientras se hacía una herida en la mano izquierda que en ese momento solto sangre negra y que a su vez se trasformó en un cetro negro

-tiene la misma sangre que Soul y yo- dijo Chrona sorprendida

-no solamente soy yo-dijo Cecilia- bien que empiece la diversión

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en un castillo**

-parece que Cecilia se está enfrentando a Chrona- decía Beatrice observando el portal donde se reflejaba el enfrentamiento de ellas dos- bien, parece que el momento está muy cerca, veremos qué tan fuerte eres Death th Kid

.

.

.

**París**

**.**

**.**

**-**según el informe la técnica se llamaba Rosemary Lester, edad 16 años fue encontrada en un árbol colgada al revés y su última misión fue hace 7 días- dijo Kid- esta es su foto

-era muy linda- decía Patty mientras cargaba un peluche de jirafa- por cierto ¿Dónde está one-chan?

-no me dijas que….-decia Kid hasta que..

-**¡MIREN LO QUE ME COMPRE!**- decía Liz con un montón de bolsas de compras

-**¡OYE LIZ, ¿Por qué tienes 7 bolsas?, debes de tener 8, tiene que ser simétrico!-** decía Kid mientras señalaba las compras de Liz

-ya no tengo espacio para cargar otro- dijo Liz

-**en ese caso, vamos a ese tienda, tienes que tener 8 bolsa de compras**- decía Kid decidido mientras iba a una tienda

-**¡siiiiiii mas ropa!**, vamos Patty- dijo Liz

-Hi- decía Patty mientras ambas seguían a Kid

-parece que Cecilia está peleando, bien en ese caso es momento de hacer mi aparición- dijo el primer encapuchado mientras observaba a Kid

**Continuara**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews


	6. Blackheart

Konnichiwaaaaaaa

Bueno aquí va el sig capitulo y al parecer Enjeru todavía sigue dormido así es que hoy no va ver interrupciones XD

**Aclaración: los protagonistas tienen 15 años **

Bueno que empieze el cap

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Blackheart**

**En un parque en Paris**

**-**no entiendo, ¿Por qué la mataron en un lugar donde hay muchas personas?- dijo Liz mientras observaba la escena del crimen

-yo tampoco lo entiendo one-chan- dijo Patty

-dicen por aquí, que cuando es san Valentín muchas parejas van a este árbol y le piden un deseo para que así su amor sea para siempre- dijo Kid

-quien la haya matado, tuvo que tenerle un cierto rencor- dijo Liz- tengo una idea, cuando regresemos, ¿Por qué no llevas a Chrona a Paris y la traes a este lugar? De seguro van a estar juntos para siempre

-¿eeh?- dijo Kid sonrojado

-**¡a Kid le gusta Chrona!, ¡a Kid le gusta Chrona!- **decía Patty cantado y reía al mismo tiempo

-cállate Patty, además no soy el único, ¿qué me dices de Soul y Maka?- dijo Kid todavía sonrojado

-esos idiotas, en el fondo se aman pero tienen miedo a decir sus sentimientos- dijo Liz- pero voy a hacer que ellos dos se queden juntos, estoy segura que también su amor será para siempre

-si lo sabemos todos- dijo Patty

**Mientras tanto en la Torre Eiffel **

-creo que es momento de romper la tranquilidad de este lugar- dijo el primer encapuchado que en ese entonces lanza un ataque hacia abajo y solo se escucha una explosión y muchas personas gritando

**De vuelta en el parque**

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Liz

-es una explosión- dijo Kid mientras escuchaba muchas explosione y veía personas que corrían y gritaba eufóricos

-Kid-kun, esas explosiones vienen de la torre Eiffel- dijo Patty mientras señalaba la torre

-hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que evitar que maten personas- dijo Kid apresurado

-hi- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras iban corriendo hacia la torre

**Torre Eifel**

**-¡jajaja! ¡Qué divertido!, ¡corren como ratones asustados!- **decía el primer encapuchado gritando mientras todavía seguía lanzando ataques hacia abajo

-Kid, está arriba de la torre- dijo Liz mientras los tres llegaban

-**¡Oye tú, deja de matar a personas inocentes!- **dijo Kid gritando hacia arriba que en ese entonces las explosiones cedieron

-sabía que vendrías- dijo el primer encapuchado mientras se dejaba caer de la torre y que aterrizaba hasta llegar al suelo- así es que tú eres Death the Kid, el hijo de shinigami-sama

-si ese soy yo, ¿dime quién eres?- dijo Kid

-bien creo que esto ya no será necesario- dijo el primer encapuchado mientras se quitaba la capa, su apariencia es de joven de 17 años, cabello corto de color café, ojos café claro con mirada asesina y usaba camisa sin mangas negra, pantalones negros y tenis negros- ** Mi nombre es Jack Warren, mejor conocido como brackheart**

**-**ya veo así es que Rosemary fue tu técnico, ¿cierto?- dijo Kid

-así es, esa débil no se merecía ser mi técnica, debí de haberla matado yo mismo desde el principio, pero mi master se encargó de ella- dijo Jack

-has traicionado a shibusen, así es que seré yo el que acabe con tu vida- dijo Kid decidido- Liz, Patty

-hi-dijeron ambas y se trasformaron en pistolas que al mismo tiempo, Kid las agarro y puso posición de ataque

-bien si es lo que quieres- dijo Jack que en ese entonces se hiso una cortada en la palma de su mano derecha y empezó a derramar sangra que al mismo tiempo se transformó en un rifle antiguo negro

-oye one-chan eso es- dijo Patty

-no me digas que- dijo Liz sorprendida

-¿pero cómo?- dijo Kid sorprendido

-pensaron que Chrona y Soul son los únicos con sangre negra- dijo Jack

-¿Cómo sabes que Soul tiene sangre negra?- dijo kid

-lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir, así es que basta de hablar y empecemos a pelear- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a Kid

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

**-**bien Jack, sigue entreteniendo a Kid por un buen tiempo- dijo Beatrice mientras observaba el portal en donde se reflejaba la pelea de ellos dos- bien ya van tres y solamente queda uno, veamos cómo vas a salir de esta Maka Alban

.

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en un puente de Londres**

-¿estás diciendo que encontraron su cuerpo en el puente?- dijo Soul

-sí, su nombre era Gin Walker, tenía 16 años, fue encontrado ahorcado en el puente de Londres y última misión fue hace 5 días- dijo Maka mientras leía el informe

-¿me pregunto quién lo habrá matado?- dijo Soul

-Soul, has estado muy raro en estos días- dijo Maka

-ya vas a empezar con lo mismo, ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo Soul

-no es cierto Soul, te conozco muy bien o es que no me tienes confianza ni como técnica o amiga- dijo Maka con un tono triste

-no es eso, claro que te tengo confianza solo es que es complicado- dijo Soul mientras abrazaba a Maka

-vamos Soul dimelo- dijo Maka insistiendo

-está bien, veras yo..- dijo Soul pero en ese entonces apareció un el segundo encapuchado y lanzo un ataque hacia ellos- Maka, cúbrete- y ambos alcanzaron esquivar el ataque

-creo que falle- dijo el segundo encapuchado

-¿dime quién eres?- dijo Maka

-Bien te lo dire- dijo el segundo encapuchado mientras se quitaba la capa, su aparincia es de una chica de 15 años cabello corto de color fuerte, ojos de color naranja fuerte con una mirada asesina y vestia de un vestido gotico de color negro y botas goticas- **Mi nombre es Nakae Satella, mejor conocida como rosa negra y mi deber es pelear con Maka Alban**

**-**Maka prepárate lo que dice es encerio- dijo Soul y se transforma en guadaña y maka lo sostiene

-creo que esto se pondrá interesante- dijo Satella mientras se hiso una cortada en el brazo izquierdo y empezó a salir sangre negra que al mismo tiempo se volvió una espada

-oye Maka eso es sangre negra- dijo Soul sorprendido

-¿pero cómo?- pregunto Maka

-fue un regalo de mi master, no eres el único Soul- dijo Satella

-¿Cómo sabe que yo tengo sagre negra?- pensó Soul

-Beatrice-sama, estoy apunto de completar la misión- dijo Satella en voz baja mientras acariciaba la daja que estaba en su cintura

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

**-**veamos si Satella cumple con su palabra, bien parece que dare una nuevo plan- dijo Beatrice sonriendo mientras veía a Satella y a Maka

**Tema de northern lights(How Merry Marry)  
**

(Se las dejo a su imaginación)

Fukai nai boku no sora wa namida iro  
Kurikaesu hibi ni  
Hikari wa aru no ka  
Demo tatakai tsudukete yuku

Nemurenai nda mou zutto zenkarasou  
Kono kankaku narete shimatte iru  
Fuman nante aru you de hontou hanakute  
Demo fuan wo kazoerya kiri ganai

Mou boku wa koware sou demo hanpa na mama ja owarenai  
Kami-sama, boku ni tsuyosa wo kudasai

Fukai nai hibi ni boku wa warau darou  
Toke komarenai zotte kantan ni hiki tobasu yo  
Kono machi ni aru hazu no hikari wo sagashite  
Mogaki tsuduku saki ni tashika na ashita ga kuru

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

**Enjeru: **a que buen sueño

**Akuma: **_(maldición despertó) "pensamiento_

**Enjeru: **¿me perdi de algo?

**Akuma: **no de nada


	7. Rosa Negra

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews y este capítulo es donde se pone más interesante, si tienen un opening o ending con su explicación (como si estuviéramos viendo el opening o ending en video) favorito, solo póngalo en sus reviews y si me gusta mucho, será un honor ponerlo en el sig capitulo y pondré el nombre del usuario

**Enjeru: **¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y QUE EMPIEZE LA HISTORIA!

**Akuma: **espera tengo que dar una aclaración

**Enjeru: **está bien

**ACLARACION: **el cabello de Satella es de color azul fuerte

**Akuma: **bien que empiece la historia

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Rosa Negra**

-veamos qué tan fuerte eres, Maka- dijo Satella mientras se acercaba a Maka para atacarla pero en ese entonces Maka la bloquea

-eso no tengo porque demostrarlo, ikö Soul- dijo Maka

-hi- dijo Soul

En ese momento Maka empezó a atacar a Satella de un lado a otro, pero Satella esquivaba sus ataques

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Satella con un tono aburrido y en ese entonces se movió rápido y le dio una patada a Maka en la espalda

-¡Maka!- grito Soul

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Maka aguantándose el dolor

-no será tan fácilmente vencerme- dijo Satella mientras su espada empezaba a brillar un tono rojo obscuro y se dirijo hacia Maka

-***¡BLACK WIND!- **grito Satella mientras lanzo una rafaja de viento negro a Maka que desafortunadamente no pudo esquivarla

**-¡AAAAAAAH!-** grito Maka mientras caia en el suelo

**-¡Maka!- **grito Soul

**-¡jajajajajajajajaja!- **reía Satella mientras Maka intentaba levantarse

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, necesitas un técnico para sincronizarte con el- dijo Maka con dificultad mientras se lograba mantenerse en pie

-no necesito a un técnico, gracias a la sangre negra puedo sincronizarme por mi misma- dijo Satella

-¿sincronizarse por sí sola?- dijo Soul sorprendido

-así es, déjame que te enseñe- dijo Satella mientras su espada volvía a brillar e hiso un movimiento de lado

-***¡****KAZE HARI!- **grito Satella mientras salían de la espada muchas agujas negras y todas apuntaban a Maka

-¡Maka, esquívalas!- grito Soul

-hi- dijo Maka que en ese entonces empezó a esquivarlas y a cortarlas al mismo tiempo, pero algunas si lograban alcanzarla

-ves te lo dije, soy más fuerte que tu ¿Qué harás ahora Maka?- dijo Satella con un tono de burla

-tendré que derrotarte con un solo golpe, ¡Soul!- dijo Maka

-hi- dijo Soul

-**¡TAMASHI NO KYOUME!- **dijeron al mismo tiempo y empezó a salir una luz en el filo de la guadaña

-¿crees que con ese ataque vas a vencerme?, Maka- dijo Satella sonriendo mientras Maka hacia su movimiento para atacar

-la técnica tradicional de los técnicos de guadaña, **¡MAJOKARI!- **grito Maka y lanzo su ataque hacia Satella

-realmente no escuchas- susurró Satella mientras sujetaba su espada que volvía a brillar y lo clavo en el suelo- ***¡KUROI SENPU!**

En ese entonces salió un remolino de viento adentro de Satella y bloqueo el ataque de Maka

-¿Qué?- dijo Maka sorprendida

-¿bloqueo el ataque?- dijo Soul igual de sorprendido y en ese entonces el remolino desapareció y de un veloz movimiento Satella se encontraba enfrente de Maka

-***¡KAZE DORIRU!- **grito Satella lanzando a Maka hacia atrás dejándola en el suelo inconsiente- que débil eres

-**¡MAKA!- **grito Soul desesperado mientras volvía a su forma humana y se acercaba a Maka tratándola de despertarla– **¡MAKA REASIONA, MAKA, MAKA, MAKA!**

**-**jajajajajajajajaja- reía Satella- ¿no que me ibas a derrotar con solo un ataque?, en realidad eres patética, jajajajajajajaja

-tu- susurro Soul serio

-¿eh?- dijo Satella dejando de reir que en ese entonces Soul transformo su brazo en una hoja de guadaña

-**¡MALDITAAAAAAA!- **grito Soul furioso mientras se dirijia a Satella

_-"Satella, hazlo"- _dijo Beatrice telepáticamente a Satella

-como ordenes master- dijo Satella mientras se acercaba a Soul sacando la daga y en ese momento Maka trataba de levantarse pero estaba muy lastimada

-So..ul- dijo Maka entrecortado

En ese entonces Soul la ataca a Satella, pero ella lo esquiva y con un veloz movimiento se coloca atrás de él incrustándole la daja en la espalda

-**¡SOUL!- **grito Maka mientras veía como Satella retiraba la daga de Soul

-misión cumplida- susurro Satella mientras veía como Soul caía dejándolo en el suelo

-**¡SOUL, SOUL!- **gritaba Maka mientras se arrastraba para alcanzar a Soul

-mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme- dijo Soul asustado

-_"Satella, te ordeno que me traigas a Soul ante mí, les diré a los demás que se retiren y no te preocupes te abriré un portal para regreses junto con el_- dijo Beatrice telepáticamente a Satella

-como usted ordene, Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella

**-**¿Beatrice?- dijo Maka

.

.

.

**Mientras tanto en un castillo**

**-¡LA MISION ESTA COMPLETA, LES ORDENO RETIRADA!- **dijo Beatrice a sus aliados

.

.

**Berlin**

**-**ya era hora- dijo Hikaru sonriendo mientras apareció un portal atrás de el - lo siento Black Star, pero creo que nuestra pelea termina aquí y no te preocupes lucharemos en otra ocasión con más tiempo

**-¡OYE ESPERA!- **dijo Black Star pero Hikaru entro en el portal y desapareció enfrente de el

.

.

**Moscu**

**-**cumplió con su palabra- dijo Cecilia mientras salía un portal atrás de ella- lo siento mucho, no puedo seguir jugando contigo, pero nos volveremos a ver- en ese entonces entro al portal y desapareciendo junto con el

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Chrona

.

.

**Paris**

**-**sabía que lo lograrías, lo siento shinigami, pero me tengo que retirar al parecer una amiga mía cumplió con su trabajo en Londres así es que nos veremos muy pronto- dijo Jack mientras entraba al portal desapareciendo enfrente de Kid

-¿dijo Londres?- dijo Patty

-no me dijas que..- dijo Liz sorprendida

-Maka- dijo Kid sorprendido

.

.

**Londres**

-bien creo que es hora de irme- dijo Satella mientras aparecía un portal atrás de ella- pero no me iré sola

-eso es- dijo Maka asustada

**Flashback Sueño**

_-¡MAKAAAA, AYUDAMEEEEE, MAKAAAAAA!_

_-¡SOUL, NO VOY A ABANDONARTE, TE VOY A SALVAR!_

_-¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-no, no es cierto- dijo Maka derramando lagrimas

En ese momento unos lazos salieron del portal agarrando a Soul y lo arrastraban al portal

-**¿Qué es esto?- **dijo Soul sorprendido

-nos vemos Maka, gracias por dar a Soul a nosotros- dijo Satella mientras se acercaba mientras entraba al portal- dile adiós a Maka, Soul

-**¡NO, NO MAKA, AYUDAME, AYUDAME MAKA, NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN!- **gritaba Soul desesperado mientras lo jalaban hacia el portal

-Soul, Soul- decía Maka mientras intentaba acercase a Soul pero fue inútil- soul, perdóname- dicho esto se desmayo

-**¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

**-**me alegra que vinieras Satella- dijo Beatrice sentada en su trono y los demás atrás de ella

-el gusto es mío, además cumplí con mi misión Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella

En ese momento salió un portal arriba de ellos y salieron los lazos que sostienen a Soul inconsciente depositándolo en el suelo

-bienvenido Soul Evans- dijo Beatrice sonriendo

* * *

**Continuara….**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

**Glosario**

*******BLACK WIND-** viento negro

***********KAZE HARI-** agujas de viento

***************MAJOKARI-** caza brujas

*******************KUROI SENPU-** remolino de viento negro

***********************KAZE DORIRU-** taladro de viento


	8. La bruja Beatrice

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por sus reviews y lo de los openings y endings es opcional, al parecer esta historia se ha puesto más interesante y muy pronto tendré otras historias para compartirlas XD

Bien que empiece la historia

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Innocent Sorrow- Abingdon Boys School (de parte de **Cata-Chan1)

(_Se las dejo a su imaginación)_

Saketa mune no kizuchi ni  
Afure nagareru pain in the dark  
Kasane aneta shunkan oo  
Tsunigaru omoi tokashite  
Semenai natsu ni unasarete  
Saigo no koi mo kikoenai

Don't cry  
Koware sou na hodo dakishimetara  
Kimi ga furueteita  
Sotto ga zasute no hira ni  
Furete misete  
Kitto sagashitei ta'nda  
Iro o senai  
Kimi toi yura no kiseki  
Motto tsuyoku te no hira de  
Boku ni furete  
Every man on Earth

Toki hanatsu fly away

**Capítulo 7: La bruja Beatrice**

**Shibusen (Día-enfermeria)**

**-**miren, Maka está despertando- dijo Liz

-nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Black Star

-Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?- dijo Tsubaki preocupada

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Maka que estaba acostada en una cama conectada a un monitor

-estas en a enfermeria de Shibusen- dijo Stein

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Maka pero de pronto empezó a recordar pequeñas partes de su pelea con Satella- no es cierto

-¿Maka-chan?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tsubaki

-Soul, ¿y Soul?- pregunto Maka pero todos pusieron una cara triste- ¿Por qué no me dicen nada?

-Maka, cuando llegamos solo te encontramos a ti- dijo Black Star serio- buscamos por todos lados pero no hallamos nada

-¿de qué hablan?- dijo Maka

-a Soul se lo llevaron- dijo Kid serio- no sabemos en donde esta

-no, no es cierto, **¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡SOUL, ¿DONDE ESTAS?, SOUL, DIGANME QUE ES MENTIRA, TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, NO, SOUL PERDONAME, PERDONAME!-** gritaba y lloraba Maka mientras Liz y Chrona trataban de tranquilizarla mientras que Tsubaki empezaba a llorar por su amiga

-lo siento, tengo que ponerle un tranquilizante- dijo Stein sacando una inyección y caminando hacia donde estaba Maka- Liz, Patty, Chrona sosténgala

Y en ese momento Stein inyecto a Maka y los demás veian como empezaba a tranquilizar

-tendremos que dejarla sola por un rato, parece que la noticia le afecto mucho- dijo Stein mientras se retiraba- dejémosla dormir un rato

Dicho esto, todos obedecieron y se fueron retirando

-lo siento, Maka-chan- dijo Stubaki cerrando la puerta

.

.

**Noche Castillo oculto**

**-**ay, me duele mi cabeza- decía Soul mientras despertaba

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Soul mientras observaba el lugar- ¿esto es un calabozo?

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Soul tratando de moverse, pero miro que tenía sus brazos levantado con unos grilletes con cadenas en las muñecas y luego miro abajo y también sus tobillos tenían grilletes con cadenas pegadas en la pared

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Soul pero luego recordó la pelea que tuvieron en Londres- Maka, debo de salir de aquí

Pero en ese entonces se abrió la puerta

-ara, al fin despertaste- dijo una mujer adulta entrando con otros cuatro atrás de ella

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Soul

-yo soy la bruja Beatrice y ellos son mis aliados, encantada de conocerte Soul- dijo Beatrice

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Soul sorprendido

-no solamente se tu nombre, yo sé todo sobre ti- dijo Beatrice mientras se acercaba a Soul y con su dedo le levanta la barbilla a Soul- además, te ves más lindo en persona

Pero en ese entonces, Soul intento golpearla pero las cadenas se lo impedían lo que ocasiono que Beatrice retrocediera

**-¡no te atrevas a tocarme!- **dijo Soul enojado

-bien, no me dejas otra opción, tendré que obligarte a tener buenos modales- dijo Beatrice mientras sacaba una jeringa que adentro tenía un líquido morado- Hikaru, Jack no dejen que se mueva

-como ordene- dijeron al mismo tiempo agarrando a Soul y Beatrice empezaba a cercarse a el

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?, ¡suéltenme!- dijo Soul mientras forcejeaba

-no te dolerá- dijo Beatrice acercándose al cuello de Soul inyectándolo

-solo te diré de que vas a rogar para que no te vuelva a inyectar- dijo Beatrice mientras se alejaba y estiraba su brazo apuntando a Soul- ***¡****TAMASHI NO GOMON!**

En ese momento el cuerpo de Soul empieza a brillar de color rojo obscuro

-¿Qué?- dijo Soul pero luego empezó a sentir muchas descargas eléctricas muy fuertes-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, !DUELE!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- reía Beatrice mientras veía como Soul empezaba a retorcerse del dolor- bueno creo que ya fue suficiente

Dicho esto volvió a levantar su brazo apuntando a Soul- ***¡gomon ofu!**- y el cuerpo de Soul dejo de brillar

-¿Qu..é m..e inyectast..e- dijo Soul entrecortado intentando ponerse de pie

-es una sustancia muy curiosa que muy pronto lo sabrás, además tengo muchas ganas de ir a a Death City a visitar un rato y creo que me divertiré con esa persona de nombre Maka Alban- dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa- y sabes que será más divertido, que la torture igual que a ti o mucho peor

-Maka, **¡NO TE ATREVAS HACERLE DAÑO!, ¡SI MAKA SALE LASTIMADA TE JURO QUE LAMENTARAS DE HABER NACIDO MALDITA BRUJA!- **grito Soul enojado con su mirada fija en Beatrice, pero en ese entonces recibe un golpe de Hikaru en el estómago

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarla?- dijo Hikaru dándole otro golpe a Soul

-tienes que decirle Beatrice-san o sama- dijo Jack acompañando los golpes con Hikaru

Mientras ambos le daban golpes, Soul resistía cada golpe mientras todavía observaba a Beatrice con amenaza

-basta es suficiente-dijo Beatrice Y ambos dejaban de golpearlo- muy pronto me dira mi nombre con respeto

-¿Cuál el siguiente paso?- dijo Cecilia

-bien, estas serán son sus nuevas órdenes- dijo Beatrice- Jack, Cecilia, su misión será vigilar a Soul mientras yo no este

-hai- dijeron ambos

-Satella, Hikaru, ustedes me acompañaran a Death City para darles un poco de diversión a todo Shibusen y si es necesario pueden matar uno que otra persona

-como usted ordene- dijeron ambos

-bien hora de irnos, nos vemos luego Soul- dijo Beatrice saliendo

-sera muy divertido pelear otra vez con ese asesino, creo que no tendrá oportunidad- dijo Hikaru mientras salia- que lastima que todos los que conocías van a estar muertos, nos vemos Soul

-maldito- dijo Soul enojado

-creo que Maka va a estar indefensa, lástima que no podrás ayudarla, pero no te preocupes, te traeré su cabeza como recuerdo para que no la olvides- dijo Satella sonriendo- nos vemos Soul-sempai

-**¡NO, MAKA, CHICOS, MALDITOS, SI SALEN LASTIMADOS, LOS MATARE, LO JURO QUE LOS MATARE, ME OYERON, LOS MATAREEEEEEE!**- grito Soul enfurecido mientras la puerta se cierra

.

.

.

**Shibusen (al día siguiente-enfermeria)**

-Maka-chan, que bueno que despertaste- dijo Tsubaki- ¿estás bien?

-no Tsubaki-chan, por mi culpa deje que se llevaran a Soul, si tan solo fuera un poco más fuerte- dijo Maka derramando lágrimas- esto no estaría pasando

-no te preocupes Maka-chan, encontraremos a Soul-kun- dijo Tsubaki dándole ánimos a lo que Maka le sonrió como de afirmación

-¿Cómo estas Maka?- dijo Stein entrando

-¿tengo una pregunta que hacerle?- dijo Maka a Stein

-dime que es- respondió Stein

-¿Quién es Beatrice?- dijo Maka y en ese momento, Stein puso su cara de sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- dijo Stein

-cuando estaba en Londres, antes de que Satella desapareciera, dijo "como usted ordene, Beatrice-sama"- respondió Maka

En ese momento Stein saca un espejo y marca a shinigami-sama que en ese entonces aparece

-hola, hola- dijo Shinigami-sama- ¿Cómo esta Maka-chan?

-está bien, pero tenemos un problema- dijo Stein serio

-¿y cuál es?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-Beatrice ha regresado- dijo Stein

-eso es algo muy grave- dijo Shinigami serio

-perdon, pero ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Maka

-ella es la bruja Beatrice Tyler, durante estos tiempos hemos buscado su paradero pero fue muy lista en mantenerse oculta- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿y que tiene que ver ella con la sangre negra?- pregunto Maka

-ella es la mayor responsable de la sangre negra que Medusa, ademas que mantuvo contacto con Medusa- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿conoció a Medusa?, ¿pero porque?- dijo Maka

-porque Beatrice era la aprendiz de Medusa- dijo Stein

-¿Medusa tuvo un aprendiz?- dijo Maka sorprendida

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews XD

**Glosario: **

**-*Tamashi no gomon- **torturador del alma

**-*Gomon ofu- **torturador desactivado


	9. Que comience el juego

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews XD espero que les este gustando porque se está poniendo muy interesante

Bien que empiece el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Que comience el juego**

-¿Beatrice es aprendiz de Medusa?- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida- pero, ¿Por qué no supimos nada de ella?

-porque Medusa no quería que la descubrieran- dijo Stein- y por lo tanto..

-sabia que la íbamos a buscar- dijo Maka deduciendo- pero, ¿Cómo saben de qué estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-por esto- dijo Shinigami-sama enseñando la daga

-eso es- dijo Maka sorprendida mientras recordaba como Satella apuñalaba a Soul por la espalda- es la misma arma que utilizo Satella para herir a Soul

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Tsubaki

-sí, completamente- dijo Maka- no entiendo, ¿cómo la encontraron?

-yo te lo explico- dijo Kid entrando junto con Black Star, Chrona, Liz y Patty a la enfermería- veras, todo empezó asi

**Flashback**

_**Berlin**_

_**-**__que se cree ese pobre mortal, como se atreve a burlarse del gran ore-sama- dijo Black Star enojado_

_-algo anda mal, ¿Por qué se fue a la mitad de la pelea?- dijo Tsubaki_

_-no lo sé, bueno será mejor irnos, vámonos Tsubaki- dijo Black Star_

_-hai, pero primero debemos de decirle a Shinigami-sama de lo ocurrido- dijo Tsubaki mientras sacaba un espejo pequeño pero en ese momento empezó a brillar- pero que.._

_-__**¡BLACK STAR, TSUBAKI ¿ME ESCUCHAN?!- **__grito Kid_

_-claro que si Kid-kun, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tsubaki_

_-__**tienen que ir a Londres, ahora- **__dijo Kid_

_-¿Qué?, ¿a Londres?, ¿le paso algo a Maka-chan y a Soul-kun?- dijo T subaki preocupada_

_-no lo sé, pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo les ocurrio- dijo Kid_

_-¿y Chrona?- dijo Tsubaki_

_-no te preocupes, ya le avise en unos minutos ella vendrá por ustedes, nos veremos alla- dijo Kid y el espejo dejo de brillar_

_-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- dijo Black Star_

_-tenemos que ir a Londres- dijo Tsubaki- creo que algo malo le paso a Maka-chan y Soul-kun_

_-¿Qué?- dijo Black Star sorprendido_

_-Black Star, Tsubaki- dijo Chrona llegando volando gracias a Ragnarok- rápido no hay tiempo_

_-Tsubaki- dijo Black Star y Tsubaki asintió y se convirtió en un *ninjato- vámonos Chrona_

_-hai- dijo Chrona_

_**Londres **_

_**-**__miren allí esta Kid- dijo Chrona mientras llegaban al lugar_

_-Kid-kun, ¿Dónde están?- dijo Tsubaki_

_-según su misión, deben de estar en el puente- dijo Liz_

_-hay que darnos prisa- dijo Kid a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo_

_**Puente**_

_-esa es..- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida mientras veía una persona tirada en el suelo- ¡MAKA-CHAN!_

_-Maka- dijeron todos y se acercaron a ella _

_-está muy débil, tenemos que llevarla a Shibusen- dijo Kid_

_-¿y Soul?- dijo Liz_

_-__**¡SOUL!, ¿Dónde estás?- **__dijo Black Star mientras que los demás también hacían lo mismo_

_-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kid mientras se agachaba para recoger algo- es la banda de Soul, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? y ¿porque esta manchada de sangre?_

_-Kid-kun, encontré algo- dijo Tsubaki y todos fueron a donde estaba ella_

_-¿una daga?- dijo Black Star- miren en la punta tiene sangre_

_-creo que esta sangre es la de Soul- dijo Kid convencido_

_-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_

_-¿Cómo es que estas seguro de que es de Soul, Kid?- dijo Liz_

_-no se les hace extraño de que solo encontramos a Maka y no a Soul, ademas encontré esto- dijo Kid enseñando la banda_

_-eso es de Soul- dijo Patty_

_-eso quiere decir que..- dijo Tsubaki sorprendida_

_-Soul fue capturado- dijo Black Star_

_-¿pero quién?- dijo Chrona_

_-no lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos a Shibusen, Maka necesita atención medica- dijo Kid y todos asintieron_

**Fin Flashback**

**-**y eso es todo lo que paso- dijo Kid mientras se acercaba a Maka entregándole la banda- toma Maka

-Soul- dijo Maka triste- pero, ¿Por qué el?

-no lo sé, no conocemos las intenciones de Beatrice- dijo Shinigami-sama- pero sé que es algo malo

.

.

**Mientras tanto a las afueras de Shibusen**

**-**qué bonita noche- dijo Beatrice encapuchada mientras estaba arriba de un edificio- Satella, Hikaru pongamos algo de diversión en este lugar, solo esperen a mi señal

-con gusto Master- dijo Hikaru que estaba en un edificio

-como ordene Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella que estaba en otro edificio

-Soul protect desactivado- dijo Beatrice sonriendo

.

.

**Shibusen (enfermería)**

**-**¿Qué pasa Maka?- dijo Liz mientras veía que Maka se levantaba de la cama rápido

-hay una bruja en Death City- dijo Maka

-¿Qué?, ¿una bruja?- dijo Tsubaki

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar explosiones

-están atacando Death City, tenemos que proteger a los habitantes- dijo Kid a lo que todos asintieron

-Stein ve con ellos- dijo Shinigami-sama- y llévate a Spirit

-está bien- dijo Stein mientras Shinigami-sama desaparecia

-vamos, no hay que perder tiempo- dijo Stein

-yo voy con ustedes- dijo Maka

-no Maka-chan, todavía no te has recuperado- dijo Tsubaki

-no me importa, no me puedo quedarme aquí sin haser nada- dijo Maka

-está bien, si sales lastimada Soul me va a matar- dijo Black Star mientras todos salían de la enfermería

.

.

**Death City**

**-¡Kaze hari!- **dijo Satella mientras veía como muchas agujas eran disparadas hacia los habitantes que corrían y gritaban al mismo tiempo- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**-**oye, deja algo de diversión- dijo Hikaru mientras transformaba su sangre en una lanza medieval- veamos si gritara estas personas gritaran más fuerte

En ese momento Hikaru baja del edificio y clava su lanza en el suelo- **¡*Kuroi goremu!**

En ese momento el suelo se volvió negro y entonces salieron muchos golems gigantes

-les ordeno que destruyan todo a su paso- dijo Hikaru y los golems se empezaron a mover mientras que los habitantes empezaron a correr y a gritar mientras veian como ellos destruían todo a su paso- **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡CORREN COMO CUCARACHAS EVITANDO DE QUE LAS MATEN!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

En ese momento una shuriken grande atraviesa a un golem que en ese instante exploto

¿Pero qué?- dijo Hikaru

-oye maldito mortal, deja de atacar a estas personas- dijo Black Star mientras los demás estaban atrás de el

-nos volvemos a ver, Black Star- dijo Hikaru

-hoy vas a ser derrotado- dijo Black Star decidido

-eso no ser posible- dijo Satella apareciendo a lado de Hikaru

-tu- dijo Maka enojada

-hola Maka, ¿me extrañaste?- dijo Satella burlona

-Maka, ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Chrona pero Maka no la escuchaba

-¿Dónde está Soul?, ¿Qué hiciste con él?- dijo Maka

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero como no tienes arma será muy fácil matarte- dijo Satella decidida

-Hikaru, Satella guarden sus armas- dijo una voz atrás de ellos

-como ordene- dijeron ambos mientras sus armas se volvían sangre y entraban en sus cuerpos

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Kid mientras veían como esa persona empezaba a acercarse

-yo soy la bruja Beatrice Tyler- dijo ella misma

-es ella- dijo Stein a lo que Black Star, Kid y Chrona ponían su posición de ataque

-espera, hoy no vine a atacarlos a ustedes- dijo Beatrice- solo vine a ver a Maka Alban

-¿a mí?- dijo Maka

-sí, quería agradecerte por darnos a Soul- dijo Beatrice

-maldita- dijo Maka

-te pregunto Maka, ¿quieres recuperarlo?, te propongo un juego, pero no solamente a ti sino a todo personal de Shibusen- dijo Beatrice

-¿de qué se trata?- dijo Black Star

-las reglas son simples, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrar a Soul y si lo encuentras ganas, ves es sencillo- dijo Beatrice- y para que veas que no miento te lo voy a mostrar

En ese instante un portal grande aparece de la nada y se ve la imagen de Soul encadenado

-Soul- dijo maka sorprendida

-espera hay algo que no te dije, ves esos números que están arriba del portal, es un reloj de cuenta regresiva que tienes para descubrir en donde esta Soul, pero si llega a cero pasara algo muy divertido- dijo Beatrice mientras todos veían el reloj- y parece que llego a cero

-¿Qué pasa cuando llega a cero?- dijo kid

-ahora mismo lo verán, Cecilia hazlo- dijo Beatrice

-como usted ordene- dijo Cecilia a través del portal

En ese momento veían como Jack agarraba a Soul mientras que Cecilia sacaba la jeringa con la misma sustancia e inyectaba a Soul

-*Kassei-ka gōmon- dijo Beatrice y en ese momento todos vieron como Soul empezaba a brilla

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Chrona mientras veian como Soul empezaba a gritar

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**- gritaba Soul mientras se retorcía del dolor

-*Gōmon ofu- dijo Beatrice y en ese momento Soul dejo de brillar- espera, todavía no termina

Dicho esto Jack y Cecilia empezaron a golpear a Soul de un lado a otro

-maldita- dijo Kid furioso

-bien es suficiente- dijo Beatrice y los dos dejaron de golpearlo

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!- dijo Black Star

En ese momento el portal desaparece

-el portal ya no está- dijo Tsubaki- ¿pero porque?

-el portal solamente aparecerá cuando el reloj este en 10 segundo, lo malo es que lo que vieron hace un rato volverá a ocurrir cuando el reloj llegue a cero y seguirá ocurriendo hasta que lo encuentren, solamente tienes 3 días para descubrir en donde esta Soul- dijo Beatrice mientras creaba un portal- Hikaru, Satella hora de irnos

-Hai- dijeron al mismo tiempo y entraron al portal

-me encantaría estar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que irme pero recuerda Maka, solo tienes 3 días- dijo Beatrice mientras entraba al portal- que empiece el juego

Dicho esto el portal desapareció dejando a todo con un estado de shock

-Maldita Beatrice- dijo Maka furiosa- no te preocupes Soul, te voy a encontrar

* * *

**Continuara**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews XD

**Glosario:**

******* Kuroi goremu: **golem negro

***** **Kassei-ka gōmon: **torturador activado

*** Gōmon ofu: **torturador desactivado


	10. Primer dia

Konnochiwaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho y no dejen de comentar, bueno aquí se pone más interesante XD, y bueno que empiece el capitulo

* * *

**Capítulo 9: primer día**

**Death Room**

**-**esto no me gusta nada- dijo Spirit- ¿Qué planea Beatrice?

-no tengo idea- dijo Shinigami-sama serio- pero hay algo que me preocupa

-¿y qué es?- dijo Spirit

-la sustancia que le inyecto a Soul-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama- ¿tú que crees que sea Stein?

-no lo sé- dijo Stein fumando- pero debe ser algo más peligroso que la sangre negra

-¿Cuánto falta para que aparezca de nuevo el portal?- dijo Spirit

-más o menos 50 segundos- dijo Azuza

-tenemos que rescatarlo lo antes posible, pero el único problema es que no sabemos en donde lo tienen encerrado- dijo Spirit

-no te preocupes, muy pronto encontraremos su ubicación- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- dijo Stein

-solo espera y veras- dijo Shinigami-sama

.

.

**Shibusen (tarde)**

**-¡MALDITA BRUJA, JURO QUE VOY A MATARLA POR HABER LASTIMADO AL MEJOR AMIGO DEL GRAN ORE-SAMA!- **dijo Black Star enojado

-tranquilo Black Star- dijo Tsubaki

-oye Chrona, cuando estabas con Medusa, ¿tu sabias algo de la bruja Beatrice?- dijo Liz

-no, Medusa nunca me conto nada de sus aliados o amistades- dijo Chrona

-one-chan, no me gusto lo que le hicieron a Soul- dijo Patty triste

-no eres la única Patty, a nosotros tampoco nos gustó- dijo Kid mientras todos miraban a Maka con una mirada triste- si supiéramos en donde esta

-¡chicoooos!- dijo Ox corriendo acompañado de Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, pot of fire y thunder hacia donde estaban ellos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Black Star

-¡el portal apareció de nuevo!- dijo Kim- está en la entrada de Shibusen

-¿Qué?, eso significa…- dijo Kid

-no, Soul no- dijo Maka corriendo hacia donde está el portal

-Maka-chan, espera- dijo Tsubaki mientras todos la seguían

.

.

**Afueras de Shibusen**

-ese es..- dijo Kid sorprendido mirando el portal

-malditos- dijo Black Star furioso

-¿cómo se atreven?- dijo Liz furiosa

-¿Por qué?- dijo Chrona triste mientras que Tsubaki y Patty no paraba de llorar

-no, Soul- dijo Maka llorando mientras todos observaban a Soul golpeado y con algunas cortadas por todos lados, su ropa y cara tenían manchas de sangre y apenas podía ponerse de pie

-no, va a empezar otra vez- dijo Tsubaki mientras veian como el reloj llegaba a cero

-bien, agreguemos otra inyección- dijo Beatrice a través del portal mientras todos veían como Hikaru se acercaba a Soul con la jeringa que contenía la misma sustancia

-no, no por favor, no- dijo Soul asustado

-como ordene Master- dijo Hikaru mientras rompía la manga de la chaqueta de Soul y luego lo inyecto en el brazo derecho

-solo tienes dos días Maka, pero mientras tanto disfruta la diversión- dijo Beatrice con un tono burlon- **¡****Kassei-ka gōmon!**

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡DUELEEEE!, ¿¡PORQUE NO ME MATAS!?, MATAME, MATAME, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-** gritaba Soul desesperado mientras se retorcía del dolor

-** ¡Gōmon ofu!- **dijo Beatrice mientras Soul dejaba de brillar- bien Satella, tu turno

-hai Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella mientras transformaba su sangre en una espada y se puso enfrente de Soul- lástima que Maka no te podrá ayudar

En ese momento su espada empieza a brillar

-**¡kaze hari!- **dijo Satella lanzando su ataque hacia Soul, mientras todos veían como las agujas eran clavadas en el cuerpo de Soul- aun todavía no término, **¡KAZE DORIRU!**

-aaaaaaaaaah- gritaba Soul mientras perdia el equilibrio de sus piernas, en ese momento Satella se acerca a él tomándolo de la cabeza

-mira Maka, ¿verdad que se ve lindo?- dijo Satella con un una sonrisa burlesca- espera falta algo en su cara

Dicho esto le da una cachetada muy fuerte a Soul y Satella no paraba de reír

-se te acaba tu tiempo Maka, apresúrate a encontrarlo porque mañana vamos a subir un poco el nivel de la tortura, nos vemos- dijo Beatrice que al mismo tiempo el portal desapareció

-Soul-kun- dijo Tsubaki triste

-maldita seas Beatrice- pensó Kid enojado

-Soul aguanta, te juro que te voy a encontrar- pensó Maka decidida- Beatrice, Satella dense por muertas

**.**

**.**

**Castillo (calabozo****)**

-eso estuvo excelente Satella- dijo Beatrice orgullosa

-es un honor servirle a usted, Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella- viste su reacción de todos, jajajajaja y sobre todo la de Maka con su cara de sufrimiento, jajajajaja

-déjenla en paz- dijo Soul con un tono débil- es a mí al que quieres, ¿Por qué no me matas?

-porque tengo planes para ti Soul, y no me servirías muerto- dijo Beatrice- ademas el efecto de la sustancia que te inyectamos todavía no hace su efecto, solo nos queda esperar, así es que nos vemos un rato Soul, Satella vámonos

-Hai- dijo Satella y ambas salieron cerrando la puerta dejando a Soul solo

-Maka, chicos- dijo Soul triste- perdónenme

-¿Por qué les pides perdón?, los shinigamis son los culpables de todo- dijo una voz que se escuchaba en el calabozo donde estaba Soul

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Soul tratando de levantar la cabeza

-tú me conoces Soul, he estado contigo todo el tiempo- dijo la voz que muy pronto se acercaba a Soul- o ¿acaso me has olvidado?

-no sé quién eres- dijo Soul- muestrate

-bueno no me dejas otra opción- dijo la voz que muy poco ya estaba cerca de Soul

-¿pero qué..?- dijo Soul sorprendido- ¿Cómo es que..?

-sorprendido ¿no?, no es necesario de que te explique porque somos la misma persona- dijo el joven de 15 años, pelo negro, ojos rojo y lucia exactamente como Soul- mi nombre es Raven, Raven Evans

-eres idéntico a mí- dijo Soul sorprendido

-bien parece que el efecto está comenzando a reaccionar- dijo Beatrice sonriendo mientras escuchaba por atrás de la puerta del calabozo- ahora si serás mío Soul

**Continuara…**

**Tema de ending: ****S****tength- ****Abingdon Boys School**

(se las dejo a su imaginación)

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete  
afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa  
de boku wo nazoru kara

tarinai kasho wo tada ume au you ni kimi wo motometeita  
fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake wo kaki atsumete

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai wo sadame to iu nara  
nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no  
omokage ga ima mo okizari no mama

* * *

**Akuma: dejen sus reviews XD**


	11. Raven

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho porque así me dan muchos animos de inspiración XD!

**Enjeru: **porque no dices otra cosa, ya empieza la historia

**Akuma: **_(rayos despertó) _como digas XD

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Raven**

**-**¿Qué pasa Soul?, el gato te comió la lengua- dijo Raven sonriendo

-¿Por qué eres idéntico a mí?, ¿tienes que ver algo con el demonio que me ha estado molestando todo este tiempo?- dijo Soul

-por favor, no me compares con esa cosa, además yo no soy producto de la sangre negra- dijo Raven

-¿entonces que eres?- dijo Soul

-soy tu, Soul- dijo Raven- ya veo, sigues sin recordar nada, bien te refrescare un poco la memoria, ¿recuerdas el día 12 de diciembre?

-ese día- dijo Soul asustado- hablas de…

-vaya parece que si lo recuerdas, ese mismo día conociste el inferno ¿no?, veras ese día tú me creaste- dijo Raven

-¿yo te invente?- dijo Soul sorprendido

-así es, pero no te preocupes solo tú puedes verme, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas con los shinigamis?- dijo Raven

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Soul

**-¿Por qué te uniste a ellos, Soul?,** **¿Qué hicieron ellos ese día?, ¡DIME!- **dijo Raven enojado mientras agarraba la cabeza de Soul mientras el no respondía

-**así es, nada ¡NO HICIERON NADA!- **dijo Raven- fue muy difícil ¿no Soul? , enfrentarte a lo que más temes, a la muerte

-cállate- dijo Soul asustado

-recuerdas la canción de ese día, decía más o menos así- dijo Raven sonriendo mientras empezaba a cantar

Lilium (con la voz de Raven que es la misma voz que tiene Soul, se las dejo a su imaginacion)

_-Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_-_esa cancion- dijo Soul asustado mientras recordaba a una mujer de 40 años de largo cabello blanco, usando un vestido azul cantando enfrente de muchas personas en un salón

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_  
_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

-detente, cállate, cállate- dijo Soul asustado mientras recordaba el salón con las paredes salpicadas de sangre y muchas personas muertas esparcidas por todos lados

-**¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEE!- **gritaba Soul desesperado en ese momento entro Beatrice con Jack y Hikaru

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._  
_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._  
_O quam sancta, quam serena,_  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

-te toca tu medicina- decía Beatrice sonriendo mientras Jack sacaba la jeringa con el líquido morado

-no me callare Soul, jajajajajajajajaja- dijo Raven

-hazlo Jack- dijo Beatrice a lo que el asintió y empezaba a acercarse a Soul

-**¡NO, POR FAVOR YA NO QUIERO, NO TE LO PIDO!- **gritaba Soul desesperado mientras Jack rompía la otra manga de su chaqueta y lo inyecto en el brazo izquierdo

-**¡Kassei-ka gōmon!- **dijo Beatrice

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!, ¡DUELEEE!, ¡QUE ESPERAS MATAME!, ¡MATAMEEEEEE!- **gritaba Soul mientras se retorcia del dolor

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_  
_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_  
_O castitatis lilium._

-**¡Gōmon ofu!- **dijo Beatrice- bien parece que te haremos sufrir lo doble de lo que te hacíamos antes; Hikaru es todo suyo

-ya era ahora, dime Soul, ¿se te hace bonita Maka?- dijo Hikaru enfrente de Soul

-¿Qué?- dijo Soul

-sabes, Maka es muy linda, de echo he tenido ganas de aprovecharme de ella, ¿Qué opinas, Soul?- dijo Hikaru con un tono burlon a lo que Soul le molesto mucho y trato de golpear a Hikaru pero las heridas no lo dejaron

-**¡escúchame maldito, si te atreves a tocar a Maka aunque sea un pelo de ella, te juro que te matare con mis propias manos!- **dijo Soul enojado

-cállate- dijo Hikaru dándole un rodillazo en el estómago de Soul- tu no me amenazas

En ese momento Hikaru empezó a golpear a Soul de un lado a otro

-jajajajajajajajaja- decía Hikaru mientras lo golpeaba- espera aun no te doy el toque final

En ese mismo instante, Hikaru transforma su sangre en una lanza que empezaba a brillar y lo clavo en el suelo

-***¡****Suna no pīku!- **dijo Hikaru mientras salían unos picos largos del suelo y todas empezaron a hacerles heridas en todo el cuerpo de Soul hasta que los picos desaparecieron- bien creo que fue suficiente

-maldito- dijo Soul tratando de ponerse de pie

-nos vemos mañana Soul, dentro de dos días vas a ser mío, Hikaru, Jack vámonos- dijo Beatrice mientras los dos asentían y salían

-no tienes remedio Soul, bueno vendré a verte de nuevo así es que nos vemos Soul- dijo Raven mientras desaparecía

-Maka- dijo Soul casi quedándose dormido- ayúdame

.

.

**Noche**

**Departamento de Maka y Soul**

**-¡NO SOUL!- **dijo Maka mientras despertaba

-Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?- dijo Blair entrando a su cuarto

- sí, estoy bien- dijo Maka con un tono triste

-es por Soul-kun, ¿cierto?- dijo Blair preocupada a lo que Maka asintió- no te preocupes, estoy segura que muy pronto van a encontrarlo, pero deja de estar triste Maka-chan

-no puedo Blair, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es ver a Soul golpeado y torturado por esos malditos- dijo Maka mientras derramaba lagrimas- me destruía por dentro, lo extraño mucho, sin él me siento vacía, lo amo Blair, como ningún otra persona lo haya echo

-ya Maka-chan- dijo Blair abrazándola mientras Maka seguía llorando- yo sé lo que sientes por Soul-kun, pero no te debes rendir hazlo por el

-gracias Blair- dijo Maka mientras Blair se retiraba de su cuarto y se volvió a acostar en su cama- Soul, ¿Dónde estás?

.

.

**Finlandia (Calle)**

-quiero que le lleves esto a Shinigami-sama- dijo joven que llevaba una gabardina con capucha de color azul fuerte acompañado de otras personas entregándole un sobre a un técnico de ese mismo Pais

-¿y qué es?- dijo el técnico

-es una ubicación- dijo otro joven con gabardina con capucha de color morado

-asegúrate de que se lo entregues a él, no se los des a nadie más ¿entendido?- dijo un joven de gabardina color rojo obscuro

-hai- dijo el técnico mientras se iba

-espero que no sea demasiado tarde- pensó el de la gabardina azul fuerte- bien tenemos una misión que realizar, vámonos

-hai- dijeron los otros dos y se marcharon del lugar

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviesa y lo de la canción puse la de Lilium de elfen lied porque me gusta, si la quieren escuchar aquí le dejo la pag: watch?v=FY_wQZ8MyEY o búsquela en youtube como elfen lied- Lilium versión extendida sub español

**Enjeru: **te falto el glosario

**Akuma: en eso voy**

**Glosario:**

**-***** Suna no pīku- **picos de arena

**Próximo cap: segundo día**


	12. Segundo dia

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaaaa!

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS XD! Bien aquí les traigo es sig capitulo a si es que disfrútenlo

* * *

**Capítulo 11: segundo día**

**Shibusen (día siguiente)**

**Death Room**

**-**faltan 5 minutos para que aparezca el portal- dijo Azuza

-se nos acaba el tiempo- dijo Stein

-¿nos han mandado algún reporte?- dijo Shinigami-sama

-no, no hemos recibido reporte de algún tecnico- dijo Marie

-tenemos que encontrarlo rápido- dijo Spirit- no sabemos cuánto tiempo aguantara Soul

**Salon luna creciente**

**-**¿hoy no tenemos clases?- dijo Liz

-parece que Stein está en la death room- dijo Kid

-hoy va aparecer de nuevo el portal- dijo Tsubaki triste

-one-chan, ya no lo quiero ver- dijo Patty triste

-no se preocupen, les juro que el gran ore-sama va a recatar a su mejor amigo- dijo Black Star dándoles ánimos a todos

-tiene razón, no hay que perder la esperanza, ¿no es así Maka?- dijo Chrona

-hai- dijo Maka con un tono deprimido

-Maka-chan, no me gusta verte así- dijo Tsubaki

-Tsubaki tiene razón, rescataremos a Soul y le daremos una paliza a esa bruja y esos malditos aliados- dijo Black Star

-tienen razón- dijo Maka

-chicooos, el portal apareció de nuevo- dijo Kim entrando al salón

-vamos- dijo Kid mientras todos asintieron y salieron del lugar

**Afueras de Shibusen**

**-**no- dijo Maka llorando mientras todos veían como Soul ya ni siquiera se ponía de pie con muchos golpes y heridas y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y un poco rasgada

-con que eso se refería a torturarlo lo doble- dijo Kid furioso

-maldita seas Beatrice- dijo Black Star furioso

-es peor que Medusa- dijo Chrona

-maldita- dijo Liz mientras Patty lloraba

-Soul-kun, pobre Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki mientras todos veían que el reloj llegaba a cero

-tic,toc,tic,toc, parece que el tiempo de Soul está a punto de terminar, pero mientras tanto hay que añadirle el doble de la dosis- dijo Beatrice mientras sacaba 2 jeringas con la misma sustancia

-¿va a agregarle dos al mismo tiempo?- dijo Kid sorprendido

-Satella, es tu turno- dijo Beatrice mientras le daba las dos jeringas a Satella

-como ordenes Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella mientras se acercaba a Soul inyectándolo en los dos brazos las jeringas

-algo anda mal, Soul-kun no está poniendo resistencia- dijo Tsubaki

-ahora disfruten el espectáculo- dijo Beatrice- **¡Kassei-ka gōmon!**

**-**no me va a gustar eso- dijo Liz mientras veían como Soul empezaba a brillar de color negro

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAH, MATAME, MATAME, MATAME, MATAME, MATAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **gritaba Soul deseperado

-**¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- **gritaba Maka mientras derramaba más lagrimas

-**¡Gōmon ofu!-**dijo Beatrice mientras Soul dejaba de brilla

-**¡ERES UNA MALDITA, BEATRICE!- **dijo Black Star

-espera me olvidaba de algo- dijo Beatrice y se acercó a Soul levantan su cabeza de el- se ve tan lindo tengo ganas de..- dicho eso le dio un beso a Soul enfrente de todos

-Beatrice-sama- dijo Satella sorprendida mientras Beatrice dejo de besarlo

-¿celosa, Maka?, no tienes idea de cómo son sus labios, son deliciosos- dijo Beatrice con una sonrisa burlona

-maldita- dijo Maka furiosa

-solo te queda un día Maka, sino dile adiós a Soul, nos vemos- dijo Beatrice y el portal desaparecio

-como se atreve- dijo Tsubaki furiosa

-tenemos que encontrarlo algo anda mal con el- dijo Kid

-Soul- dijo Maka- aguanta

**Death room**

**-**Shinigami-sama, shinigami-sama- dijo una persona entrando al death room

-ah Kaoru- dijo Shinigami-sama- que bueno que hayas vuelto, ¿Qué pasa?

-tengo un mensaje desde Finlandia muy importante para usted- dijo Kaoru mientras le daba el sobre a Shinigami-sama

-¿y qué es?- dijo Stein

-no lo sé, solo me dijeron que lo entregara personalmente a Shinigami-sama- dijo Kaoru mientras Shinigami-sama leía el contenido del sobre

-¿y qué dice?- dijo Marie

-es la ubicación de la guarida de la bruja Beatrice- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿Qué?, ¿lo encontraron?, ¿en dónde?- dijo Spirit sorprendido

-su guarida está es un castillo en Noruega- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿Quién envió el sobre?- dijo Stein

-no me dijeron su nombre, solo me dijeron que les mostrara esto- dijo Kaoru sacando una pulsera de color rojo con piedras de rubí

-eso es- dijo Spirit

-sí, sabía que ellos lo lograrían- dijo Shinigami-sama

-hay que llamar a los chicos- dijo Marie- tenemos que darles la noticia

-Stein, llámalos- dijo Shinigami-sama a lo que Stein asintió y salió del cuarto- se acabó el juego Beatrice

**Castillo (Noruega)**

**Calabozo**

**-**despierta Soul- dijo Raven- no me digas que estás cansado, ¿no me vas a contestar?

-¿Qué quieres?- susurro Soul sin levantar la cabeza

-nada, solo te veo que estas sufriendo mucho- dijo Raven- dime Soul, ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

-¿de qué hablas?- susurro Soul

-¿porque no activas tu sangre negra?, te sentirás mejor- dijo Raven sonriendo

-no hare eso- dijo Soul levantando su cabeza

-¿Por qué no, Soul?, dame un motivo- dijo Raven

-si la activo, perdería el control y me consumiría la locura- dijo Soul

-¿y eso que?- dijo Raven

-podría matar a mis amigos y no solo a ellos también a Maka- dijo Soul

-**Maka, Maka, Maka, siempre dices ese nombre, ¿crees que a ella le importas?**- dijo Raven enojado

-claro que si- dijo Soul enojado

-no mientas Soul, de seguro se olvidó de ti y se consiguió otro compañero- dijo Raven

-es mentira, Maka nunca haría algo así- dijo Soul

-ya veo, estás enamorado de ella, ¿no?- dijo Raven

-sí, la amo con toda mi alma- dijo Soul decidido

-¿y entonces dime porque no ha venido a rescatarte?- dijo Raven a lo que Soul no respondió

-ves te lo dije, ella no vendrá por ti- dijo Raven

-mientes, ella si vendrá- dijo Soul

-como quieras, pero recuerda Soul se te acaba tu tiempo y sabes a qué me refiero, bueno nos vemos- dijo Raven y desapareció

-tiene razón, se me acaba el tiempo, date prisa Maka, no puedo controlarlo por más tiempo- dijo Soul mientras en su cara se empezaba a formar un tatuaje de espinas

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews XD

**Enjeru: **¿Qué va a pasar?, **¡DIMEEEEEEE!**

**Akuma: **no te diré nada, espérate al siguiente cap

**Enjeru: **que mala eres

**Akuma: **si lo se

**Próximo cap: Plan de rescate**


	13. Plan de rescate

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios y la historia cada vez se está volviendo más interesante y intrigante XD

**Enjeru: **deja de hablar y ya que comience la historia

**Akuma: **te puedes esperar, estas muy irritado hoy, vete a comer algo XD _(puedo escuchar tus gruñidos estomacales ¬¬)_

**Enjeru: **gracias XD, me comeré una hamburguesa

**Akuma: **que no se te olvide comprame una a mí, bueno en que iba, así que empiece el cap

* * *

**Tema e apertura: Alones-Aqua Timez**

Oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

izen toshi-te shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku  
nigi wa ubau ni koukana-chandaria to wa urahara ni  
tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
mou wakaranai yo  
semete yume no naka de  
jiyuu ni oyogetara  
anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo  
nuritsubusanakutemo  
asu ni mukaeru no ni

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

**Capítulo 12: Plan de rescate**

**Death room- tarde**

-para que nos llamó padre- dijo Kid acompañado de Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz Patty, Chrona y Maka enfrente de Shinigami-sama

-tengo una noticia que darles- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿y qué es?- dijo Chrona

-encontramos la ubicación de la guarida de la bruja Beatrice- dijo Shingami-sama

-¿en serio?, ¿lo encontraron?, eso significa que..- dijo Black Star sorprendido

-sabemos en donde esta Soul-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿escuchaste eso Maka-chan?, encontraron a Soul- dijo Tsubaki

-sí, ya no seguirán torturando a Soul- dijo Maka llorando de alegría

-significa que le ganamos a esa bruja- dijo Liz feliz

-¡SIIIIII!, ¡RESCATAREMOS A SOUL!- dijo Patty emocionada

-bien que estamos esperando, vamos por el- dijo Black Star empezando a caminar hacia la salida

-espera Black Star, aún no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Stein deteniéndolo

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Kid

-el problema es que sus aliados están resguardo el castillo todos los días- dijo Shingami-sama

-te refieres a…- dijo Maka

-si hablo de Hikaru, Cecilia, Jack y Satella- dijo Shinigami-sama

-Satella- dijo Maka con enojo mientras recordaba su última pelea con ella

-no será un problema ya que yo el gran ore-sama derrotara a esos pobres mortales- Black Star decidido

-si siquiera pudiste derrotar a Hikaru- dijo Kid

-cállate Kid, además no soy el único que no pudo vencer a su contrincante- dijo Black Star señalando a Kid y a Chrona

-cállate mono asimétrico- dijo Kid a punto de golpear a Black Star

-no se lidiar con los empates- dijo Chrona

-tienes razón, Jack arruino la simetría de la torre Eiffel, maldito seas Jack y ni siquiera pude restaurar los daños, maldición, me quiero morir- dijo Kid deprimido acostado en el suelo boca abajo golpeando el suelo con mano echa puño

-rayos, empezó de nuevo- dijo Liz con una gota de anime en la cabeza mientras miraba la escena de Kid- Patty

-Hai- dijo ella animada mientras ambas se acercaban a Kid

-no te preocupes por él, cuándo nos encontremos con Jack puedes humillarlo de la forma más simétricamente, no es así Patty- dijo Liz agachada a la misma altura que Kid

-hai, porque él es el malo, y le daremos una paliza por lo que le hiso a Soul- dijo Patty igual agachada dándole palmadas de ánimo en la espalda de Kid

-¿es en serio de lo que dicen chicas?- dijo Kid emocionado

-claro que si- dijo Liz

-ellos son buuuu- dijo Patty

-siempre es lo mismo con ellos- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con una gota de anime en su cabeza

-bien, bien cambiemos de tema- dijo Shinigami-sama- la ubicación de la bruja Beatrice esta en Noruega, su guarida es un castillo

-¿Cuál va ser el plan?- dijo Kid ya recuperado

-su misión será ir a ese lugar y rescatar a Soul- dijo Stein

-¿y si alguien nos ve?- dijo Tsubaki

-eviten llamar tanto la atención, si alguien los encuentra podrían en peligro sus vidas, no solo la de ustedes sino la vida de Soul

-aceptamos la misión- dijo Maka decidida y todos asentían

-bien este es el plan, Sid, Stein y Spirit los acompañara a Noruega- dijo Shinigami-sama- Maka como no tienes arma puedes utilizar a Spirit por el momento

-**¡SIIIIIIII!, ¡VOY A PELEAR AL LADO DE MI HIJA!- **grito Spirit emocionado

-solo será por este día- dijo Maka mirando hacia otro lado

-bien ya está decidido, partirán hoy buena suerte- dijo Shinigami-sama y todos salieron del lugar

.

.

.

.

**Castillo Noruega**

**Calabozo**

**-** **¡Kassei-ka gōmon!- **dijo Beatrice mientras veía como Soul empezaba a brillar a un tono negro

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH!- **gritaba Soul mientras se retorcía del dolor

-**¡Gōmon ofu!-**dijo Beatrice mientras Soul se dejaba caer pero las cadenas lo detenían

-Beatrice-sama, ¿no cree que ya lo hemos torturado demasiado?- dijo Cecilia

-tienes razón, al ponerle tres jeringas ya no es necesario golpearlo, pero lo bueno es que mañana él va ser mio- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- Cecilia, Jack vámonos

-hai- dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron del lugar

-Soul, te lo vuelvo a repetir ya ríndete- dijo Raven mientras se acercaba a Soul- Maka no va a venir, te abandono

-Soul, ¿me escuchas?- dijo Raven al ver que Soul no respondía- Soul, Soul despierta, ya veo te desmayaste del dolor, bueno tendré que irme, como no estas despierto será muy aburrido hablar solo, así es que nos vemos

Dicho esto Raven desapareció dejando a Soul solo

.

.

**Afueras del castillo- noche**

**-**miren, ahí está el castillo- dijo Kid sosteniendo a Liz y a Patty en forma de arma

-con que ahí está la bruja Beatrice- dijo Black Star sosteniendo a Tsubaki en forma de arma- esto será divertido

-no debemos hacer ruido, debemos evitar que nos descubran así es que compórtate Black Star- dijo Tsubaki

-entraremos por una puerta secreta que está afuera del castillo- dijo Sid

-evitemos enfrentarnos a ellos, recuerden solo rescataremos a Soul y nos vamos de aquí- dijo Stein sosteniendo a Marie en forma de arma

-rescataremos a Soul, te lo prometo Maka- pensó Spirit en su forma de arma

-Soul, te rescatare sin importar el costo- dijo Maka decidida- lo juro

-bien, vamos .dijo Stein

-hai- dijeron todos y empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo

* * *

**Continuara**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews (ruidos de estómago) rayos ya tengo hambre

**Enjeru: **mira te traje tu hamburguesa

**Akuma: **siiiiiiiii hamburguesa, gracias Enjeru ¿y la tuya?

**Enjeru: **me la comí en el camino XD

**Akuma: **bueno,** ¡A COMEEEEEER!**

**Proximo cap: tiempo limite**


	14. Tiempo limite

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews XD, ya casi nos acercamos al final de esta historia_ (que triste XC), _lamento el retraso es que estaba de vacaciones con mi familia y desafortunadamente no había internet

**Enjeru: **bien ahora que regresamos empieza a escribir

**Akuma: **tienes razón que empiece la historia XD

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Tiempo limite**

**Castillo (afuera)**

**.**

**.**

**-**bien hemos llegado- dijo Stein- Sid, ¿en dónde está la puerta secreta?

-según lo que nos mandó Shinigami-sama, debe de ser aquí- dijo Sid mientras tocaba la pared- lo encontré

En ese momento varios ladrillos se empezaron a moveré formando una puerta

-hay que entrar- dijo Stein mientras todos entraban y la puerta empezó a cerrarse por sí sola

-la puerta se cerró- dijo Tsubaki

-tal vez la puerta no dura mucho tiempo estando abierta- dijo Kid

-hay que seguir- dijo Stein mientras todos asentían y empezaron a caminar

-maldición, no veo nada- dijo Black Star- ¿Quién me piso?

-lo siento Black Star, fui yo- dijo Maka

-miren, ahí hay otra puerta debe ser la salida del pasaje secreto- dijo Kid mientras todo se dirigían a la puerta- esperen, escucho pasos

-¿serán ellos?- dijo Liz

-sí, hay que guardar silencio debemos evitar que nos descubran- dijo Sid

**.**

**Castillo (adentro)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-bien este esto es lo que harán- dijo Beatrice a sus cuatro aliados- quiero que vigilen todo el lugar y no dejen que ningún intruso entre

-¿adónde ira, Beatrice-sama?- dijo Jack

-tengo asuntos que atender, necesito a mas aliados que quieran unirse a mí- dijo Beatrice creando un portal

-¿y qué haremos con Soul?- dijo Satella

-denle las dos últimas jeringa dentro de 5 minutos- dijo Beatrice mientras entraba al portal- asegúrense de vigilar a Soul muy bien, se los encargo

-lo prometemos, Beatrice-sama- dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro mientras desaparecía el portal

-ya oyeron a Beatrice-sama, no hay que dejar que nadie entre- dijo Jack

-Cecilia, te toca inyectar a Soul- dijo Hikaru

-¿eeeeh?, ¿Por qué yo?- dijo Cecilia enojada

-porque te toca a ti- dijo Hikaru- ¿entendiste?

-ya que- dijo Cecilia

-bien, estas son sus posiciones, Satella tu vigilaras esa dirección, Hikaru vigila arriba del castillo, Cecilia vigila el calabozo y yo vigilare en esta dirección, ¿entendido?- dijo Jack a lo que todos asentían y empezaron a caminar a sus lugares de vigilancia

-¿ya se fueron?- dijo Kid acompañado de Black Star, Chrona, Maka, Sid y Stein mientras abría la puerta del pasaje secreto

-sí, parece que si- dijo Stein

-no tenemos todo el tiempo, tenemos que rescatarlo antes de que le agreguen otra dosis más- dijo Maka preocupada

-Maka tiene razón, debemos encontrarlo pero ¿por dónde lo tienen?- dijo Black Star

-debemos seguir a Cecilia, acuérdense que va a vigilar el calabozo, solo tenemos poco tiempo para rescatarlo antes de que lo inyecten de nuevo- dijo Stein

-que estamos esperando, vamos- dijo Black Star adelantándose y lo demás lo seguían

**.**

**Calabozo**

**.**

**.**

**-**odio hacer esto, ¿Por qué no lo inyecta Hikaru o Satella?, bueno terminando con esto y volveré a mi puesto- dijo Cecilia enojada mientras abría la puerta- oye ¿sigues despierto?

Dicho esto, Cecilia vio que Soul no le respondía

-sigue desmayado, bueno al menos no sufrirá tanto en esa condición-dijo Cecilia mientras se acercaba a Soul

– ¿Ah?, ¿dónde deje las inyecciones?- dijo Cecilia mientras se buscaba las jeringas

- maldición olvide las jeringas, Beatrice-sama va a matarme, ¿en dónde las deje?, tal vez los deje en la otra habitación, tendré que ir por ellas, maldición- dijo Cecilia enojada mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario

-ya se fue, es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Kid y todos se acercaron a la puerta del calabozo

-voy a abrirla- dijo Maka agarrando el picaporte y abrió la puerta

Al abrir la puerta todos se quedaron helados al ver la escena, en la pared se encontraba Soul inconsciente ya que no se podía mantenerse de pie con sus ropas rasgadas y con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo y en el suelo se encontraban muchas jeringas esparcidas por toda la habitación

-¡SOUL!- dijo Maka mientras corría hacia donde estaba el

- ¡Soul!, ¡Soul!, ¡Soul, despierta!- dijo Maka mientras intentaba despertar a Soul- no reacciona

-está débil, debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a Shibusen- dijo Stein

-voy a cortar esas cadenas primero- dijo Black Star mientras Tsubaki se trasformaba en una shuriken- Tsubaki

-Hai- dijo Tsubaki mientras es lanzada hacia las cadenas cortando una por una

-bien hecho Black Star- dijo Kid

-Sid, llévate a Soul- dijo Stein

-está bien- dijo Sid mientras cargaba a Soul

– hay que irnos, rápido- dijo Stein mientras todos salían del calabozo

-vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo Cecilia que estaba a afuera del calabozo

-Cecilia- dijo Chrona

-no dejaren que se lo lleven- dijo Cecilia mientras transformaba su sangre en un cetro que en ese momento empezó a brillar clavándola en el suelo- **¡KUROI TSUNAMI!**

Del suelo empezó a surgir un tsunami negro que se dirigían hacia ellos

-¡CORRAAAAAN!- grito Maka mientras todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida

-Satella, Jack, Hikaru- dijo Cecilia telepáticamente mientras lo seguia- no dejen que escapen

.

**Castillo (puerta principal)**

**.**

**.**

**-**miren ahí está la salida- dijo Black Star mientras todos corrían hacia la puerta

-solo unos pasos más- dijo Maka a punto de llegar a la salida

En ese mismo instante cruzaron la salida

-lo logramos – dijo Tsubaki

-no tan rápido- dijo Satella que estaba enfrente de ellos acompañada de Hikaru, Jack y Cecilia- no dejaremos que te lleves a Soul

-Satella, ¿Por qué quieren a Soul?- dijo Maka

-eso no te interesa- dijo Satella mientras trasformaba su sangra en una espada que en ese mismo- si no nos das a Soul tendré que matarlos, **¡KAZE HARI!**

**-**¡CUBRANSE!- dijo Stein mientras todos esquivaban el ataque de Satella

-bien ahora es mi turno, *******¡****Kuro no jishin!- **dijo Hikaru sacando su lanza clavándolo en el suelo

-traten de mantenerse de pie- dijo Kid apuntando a Hikaru con las pistolas- te tengo en la mira

**-¡****Kuro bakuhatsu!- **dijo Jack lanzando su ataque a Kid- no dejare que ataques a mis compañeros shinigami

-Kid, ¿estás bien?- dijo Liz

-maldito- dijo Kid tratando de ponerse de pie

-Cecilia tu turno- dijo Jack

-ya era hora- dijo Cecilia mientras su cetro empezó a brillar apuntando hacia ellos- **¡Kurokōri no arashi!**

**-**maldición son muy fuertes- dijo Sid protegiendo a Soul

-¿Qué rayos le hiso Beatrice a ellos?- dijo Stein sorprendido

-bien con este último ataque acabara esto, chicos- dijo Jack mientras que Hikaru, Satella y Cecilia se acercaban a él y en ese mismo instante sus armas empezaron a brillar al mismo tiempo

-están haciendo su ataque final- dijo Maka asustada

-adiós personal de Shibusen- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo a punto de lanzar su ataque hasta que….

-*****_¡Fenikkusu hi!- _susurro una voz que estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos del castillo lanzando su ataque hacia los aliados de Beatrice

-¿qué es eso?- dijo Black Star

-es un fénix- dijo Kid

-va directo hacia ellos- dijo Stein mientras veían como el ataque era impactado hacia el enemigo

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- **dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras el fénix seguía atacando hacia ellos

-ese ataque, sabía que vendrían- pensó Spirit mientras sonreían

-es nuestra oportunidad para escapar, vámonos- dijo Sid mientras todos asintieron y salieron corriendo del lugar

-¿Quién habrá lanzado ese ataque?- pensó Maka mientras corría

.

.

**Lejos del castillo**

**.**

**.**

**-**bien, al menos le dimos tiempo para escapar- dijo el de la gabardina de color azul fuerte

-me alegro de que hayan salido bien- dijo el de la gabardina de color morado

-bien los ayudamos, ahora vámonos de aquí- dijo el de la gabardina de color rojo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la dirección contraria

-hai- dijeron los otros dos mientras empezaban a seguirlo

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien dejen sus reviews

**Enjeru: **tienes que dejar el glosario

**Akuma: **oh es cierto, lo olvidaba

**Glosario:**

******* KUROI TSUNAMI- **tsunami negro

******* Kuro no jishin- **terremoto negro

******* Kuro bakuhatsu- **explosión negra

******* Kurokōri no arashi- **tormenta de hielo negro

***** Fenikkusu hi- fénix de fuego

**Capitulo siguiente: se acabó el juego**


	15. Basta de jugar

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Bien ahí les va el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco a todas las personas que estén leyendo esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios XD, desafortunadamente ya solo queda pocos cap de esta historia pero les daré una sorpresa al final del ultimo cap

**Enjeru: **¿una sorpresa?, dímelo

**Akuma: **no te lo diré espérate hasta el último cap, bueno empecemos XD

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Basta de jugar**

**Shibusen (puerta principal) Día**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿Por qué se están tardando?- dijo Kim preocupada- ya deberían de haber llegado

-no lo sé, tal vez paso algo- dijo Ox

-si es así iremos por ellos- dijo Kilik

-miren ahí vienen- dijo Jacqueline mientras ellos veían como los demás llegaban

-lo rescataron- dijo Harvar

-rápido Sid, tenemos que llevar a Soul a la enfermería- dijo Stein mientras corría más rápido

-entendido- dijo Sid mientras cargaba a Soul llevándolo directamente a la enfermería

-chicos, quédense aquí, debemos de atender a Soul rápido- dijo Spirit

-no, yo también voy- dijo Maka decidida

-no Maka, no puedes venir- dijo Spirit

-pero- dijo Maka

-sé que te preocupas mucho por Soul y que es muy importante para ti, pero su vida está en peligro- dijo Spirit- no te preocupes, él va estar bien

Dicho esto Spirit, Stein y Sid se fueron corriendo a la enfermería a atender a Soul

-espero que este bien- dijo Kid

-claro que él va estar bien- dijo Black Star- se los aseguro

-_Soul_- pensó Maka- _recupérate pronto_

.

.

.

**Castillo (Noruega)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**así es que se llevaron a Soul- dijo Beatrice seria

-lo sentimos mucho Beatrice-sama- dijo Jack

-¿y le aplicaron las dos últimas inyecciones?- dijo Beatrice

-no master- dijo Cecilia

-ya veo, no le aplicaron las dos últimas dosis- dijo Beatrice seria que en ese mismo momento empezó a salir un aura oscura en todo su cuerpo

-Beatrice-sama- dijo Hikaru sorprendido

-no pudieron cumplir con una simple tarea- dijo Beatrice seria mientras unas manos largas negras empezaban a surgir de la sombra de Beatrice y poco a poco empezaba a arrastrarse hacia donde estaban los cuatro-les ordene de que lo vigilaran, parece ser que ustedes merecen ser **¡CATIGADOOOOS!**

En ese momento Satella, Hikaru, Cecilia y Jack fueron sujetados por las manos largas negras y los empezaban a estrangular

-Mas…ter-dijo Jack tratando de hablar- perdónenos por favor

**-¡¿PERDONARLOS?!, ¡SABIAN MUY BIEN DE QUE SI NO LE AGREGABAN LAS DOS ULTIMAS DOSIS A SOUL, EL RITUAL NO SE COMPLETARIA!**-grito Beatrice- **¡Y QUIEREN QUE LOS PERDONE!**

-de..nos otra opo..tu..nidad- dijo Satella tratando de hablar

-está bien- dijo Beatrice soltándolos a todos- de todas maneras aún no se termina el juego

-¿de qué hablas Beatrice-sama?- dijo Cecilia

-le dije a Maka que si encontraba a Soul se quedaría con el- dijo Beatrice- pero odio seguir las reglas, tendré que ir por Soul yo personalmente

-¡déjenos acompañarla, Beatrice-sama!- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia hacia Beatrice

-déjenos remediar nuestro error- dijo Jack

-les aseguramos de que no fallaremos esta vez- dijo Satella

-se lo prometemos- dijo Cecilia

-le daremos nuestra palabra- dijo Hikaru

-bien les daré una oportunidad- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- así es que pónganme mucha atención

.

.

**Shibusen (afuera de la enfermería)**

**.**

**.**

**-**que pasara ahí adentro- dijo Maka preocupada

-se están tardando mucho- dijo Tsubaki

-no se preocupen, Soul va estar bien- dijo Kid

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la enfermería y sale Stein y Nygus

-ya salieron- dijo Black Star

-¿Cómo esta Soul?- dijo Maka preocupada

-está muy delicado, tiene muchas heridas muy graves y unos huesos rotos- dijo Stein serio- pero hay algo que me preocupa

-¿Y qué es?- dijo Tsubaki

-es sobre la sustancia que le han inyectado a Soul durante los 2 dias que fue secuestrado- dijo Stein

-¿y que es esa sustancia?- dijo Liz

-no lo sé- dijo Stein- pero lo voy a investigar

-¿podemos verlo?- dijo Black Star

-solo puede entrar una persona, tengo que hablar con Shinigami-sama así es que con su permiso- dijo Stein mientras se retiraba

-voy a verlo- dijo Maka mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería

.

.

**Maka Pov**

**.**

Cuando entre a la habitación, mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos, vi a Soul que estaba tendido en la cama con muchas vendas en su cuerpo y cabeza, tenía 2 aparatos conectados a él y también traía un respirador artificial

-Soul- dije mientras se acercaba y me sentaba a lado de Soul- sé que me estas escuchando, lamento de poder salvarte a tiempo, te volví a fallar de nuevo, te prometí que iba a ser fuerte para poder salvarte como tú lo has hecho por mí, pero soy muy débil, perdóname Soul

Le tome su mano vendada, todavía recordaba las horribles escenas de cómo lo torturaban, no lo pude soportar más y comencé a llorar mientras mis lágrimas caían en la mano de Soul

-perdóname Soul, perdóname- dije mientras seguía llorando- te juro que te voy a cuidar y no dejare que nada te pase o te haga daño, te lo prometo con toda mi alma

.

**Fin Pov**

**.**

**.**

**Shibusen (afuera de la enfermería)**

**.**

**-**pobre Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki

-si vuelvo a ver a esa bruja de nuevo o uno de sus aliados, los haría polvo- dijo Black Star decidido

-hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Kid

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Liz

-¿Por qué quieren a Soul?- dijo Kid- Beatrice hubiera escogido a otra persona pero ¿Por qué a Soul?

-no lo sé- dijo Chrona- pero tengo una duda

-¿Cuál es?- dijo Patty

-¿Quién nos ayudó a escapar de los aliados de Beatrice?- dijo Chrona

-te refieres al ataque que fue dirigida a ellos- dijo Tsubaki

-si- dijo Chrona- ¿Quién lo habrá echo?

-no tengo idea, pero como sabían que estábamos ahí, si solamente nos mandaron a nosotros a recatar a Soul- dijo Kid- esto es muy extraño

.

.

**Deathroom**

**.**

**.**

**-**veo que rescataron a Soul- dijo Shinigami-sama

-así es, pero esta delicado de salud- dijo Stein

-va veo, pobre Soul-kun- dijo Shinigami-sama triste

-Shinigami-sama, fue usted quien mando a ellos a salvarnos de los aliados de Beatrice- dijo Spirit

-así es, sabía muy bien de que necesitaban ayuda así es que yo se los pedí- dijo Shinigami-sama

-¿de quienes estamos hablando?- dijo Stein

-te lo diré después Stein pero por ahora debemos vigilar el estado de Soul, esa sustancia que le agrego Beatrice no me gusta para nada- dijo Shinigami-sama serio

_-¿Qué estará ocultando Shinigami-sama?- _pensó Stein

.

.

**Afueras de Death city (desierto) Anochecer**

**-**_lo siento mucho Maka Alban_- penso Beatrice acompañada de Jack, Cecilia, Hikaru y Satella- _pero no dejare que interfieras en mis planes_

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo Cecilia

-tendremos que obligar a Soul a que se inyecte las dos últimas dosis- dijo Beatrice

-y ¿Cómo le haremos para convencerlo?- dijo Jack

-tendremos que atacar a lo que más ama- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- bien que comience el espectáculo

Dicho esto los 5 empezaron a caminar hacia Death city

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

**Enjeru: **ahora si me dirás la sorpresa

**Akuma: **ya te dije que no

**Enjeru: **que mala eres XC

.

**Próximo capitulo: una decisión difícil**


	16. Una decisión dificil

Konnichiwaaaaa!

Gracias por sus reviews y al parecer Enjeru se quedó dormido _(gracias a dios)_, y bien que comience el cap XD

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Una decisión difícil**

**Shibusen (enfermería)**

**.**

**.**

**-**bien, parece que a Soul ya no necesita el respirador- dijo Stein mientras retiraba el aparato a Soul- al parecer su condición está mejorando

-qué alivio- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo

-ven se los dije él va a estar bien ya que es el mejor amigo del gran ore-sama- dijo Black Star alegre

-bien solo queda esperar a que despierte- dijo Kid

-sí y después de que despierte las cosas van a ser como antes- dijo Liz

-¡SIIIIIIII, SOUL SE VA A RECUPERAR!- dijo Patty dando brincos

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- dijo Chrona

-hay algo que me preocupa- dijo Maka

-¿y qué es?- dijo Kid

-¿y si viene Beatrice de nuevo a llevárselo?- dijo Maka

-no te preocupes, vamos a vigilar el lugar te aseguro que esa bruja no se volverá a llevarse a Soul de nuevo- dijo Stein

-gracias- dijo Maka

.

.

**Adentro de Death City**

**-**Master que estamos esperando, ¿Por qué no atacamos ahorita?- dijo Hikaru perdiendo la paciencia

-ten calma Hikaru, aún nos falta otros invitados- dijo Beatrice

-¿Cuáles invitados?- dijo Cecilia

-al parecer ya llegaron- dijo Beatrice mientras que unos kishin aparecieron de la nada y todos ellos se inclinaron hacia la bruja Beatrice

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, bruja Beatrice?- dijeron los kishin al mismo tiempo

-quiero que se diviertan a los habitantes de Death city, quiero que sean la distracción- dijo Beatrice

-como ordene, bruja Beatrice- dijeron los kishin mientras empezaron a avanzar hacia las calles de Death city

-bien, es hora de actuar- dijo Beatrice sonriendo

.

.

**De vuelta a Shibusen**

**.**

**.**

**-**no te preocupes Maka-chan vamos a proteger a Soul-kun- dijo Tsubaki

-así es no dejaremos que esa bruja se acerque a el- dijo Chrona

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de a golpe y entro Blair muy lastimada

-Ma..ka- dijo Blair entre cortado

**-¡BLAIR!-** grito Maka mientras todos se acercaban a Blair para ayudarla- ¿qué paso?

-sa..quen a So..ul-kun de a..qui- dijo Blair entrecortado con una mirada de miedo- rápido

-¿de que hablas Blair?- dijo Maka- ¿Quién te hiso esto?

-vienen po..r el, ellos vienen por el- dijo Blair asustada

-¿Quién?- dijo Maka

**-¡SAQUEN A SOUL-KUN DE AQUÍ!-** grito Blair

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar gritos de personas y explosiones que provenía de Death City

-¿y eso?- dijo Kid

-no puede ser- dijo Maka asustada

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- dijo Chrona

-siento la presencia de varios kishin que están en Death City- dijo Maka

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-y no solo eso hay 6 personas que están acompañando a los kishin y no me alegra verlos – dijo Maka enojada

-te refieres a…- dijo Tsubaki

-Bruja Beatrice- dijo Maka enojada

**-**tenemos que sacar a Soul de aquí- dijo Black Star- no debemos dejar que se lo lleven

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido adentro de Shibusen

-chicos- dijo Kim entrando a la enfermería acompañada de Ox, Harvar, Kilik y Jaqueline- Beatrice está aquí y no vine sola

-Maka, Kid, Black Star- dijo Stein mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta- llévense a Soul lejos de aquí, yo los distraeré mientras ustedes escapan

-también nosotros iremos- dijeron Ox, Kim, Harvar, Jaqueline y Kilik- les daremos tiempo para que escapen

-yo también iré- dijo Blair mientras se levantaba

-pero Blair- dijo Maka preocupada

-yo también quiero proteger a Soul-kun y no dejare que se lo lleven- dijo Blair decidida- que están esperando váyanse

-está bien- dijo Maka- Black Star llévate a Soul

-si- dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a Soul cargándolo- ya lo tengo vámonos

Dicho esto Kid rompió la ventana que estaba en la enfermería y Maka, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Chrona saltaron hacia la ventana

-suerte- dijo Blair mientras los que se quedaron salieron de la enfermería siguiendo a Stein

.

.

**Afueras de Shibusen**

**-**rápido, debemos alejarnos de Shibusen- dijo Kid mientras los demás lo seguían pero en ese momento un ataque iba directo hacia Kid

-Kid- dijo Chrona mientras Ragnarok se trasformaba en su forma de arma bloqueando el ataque

-Chrona, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kid preocupado mientras todos dejaron de correr

-sí, estoy bien- dijo Chrona- ese ataque me resulta familiar

-hola Chrona- dijo Cecilia caminando hacia ellos- ¿me extrañaste?

-Cecilia- dijo Chrona- chicos ustedes adelántense, yo la mantendré ocupada

-pero- dijo Kid preocupado

-no te preocupes no me vencerá tan fácilmente- dijo Chrona sonriendo

-vámonos Kid- dijo Black Star

-cuídate- dijo Kid y en ese momento los demás se fueron corriendo dejando a Chrona y a Cecilia

-ahora si seremos tu y yo- dijo Chrona mientras ponía su posición de ataque

-no lo creo- dijo Cecilia sonriendo y en ese momento unas manos largas negras se acercaban a Chrona

-¿pero qué?- dijo Chrona

.

.

**Calle concurrida de Death City**

**.**

**-**no te preocupes Kid, Chrona va a estar bien- dijo Black Star

-tienes razón- dijo Kid pero en ese momento aparecieron Hikaru y Jack enfrente de ellos

-¿se van tan pronto?- dijo Hikaru

-Hikaru- dijo Black Star enojado

-entréguenos a Soul- dijo Jack

-nunca- dijo Kid enojado

-Maka, llévate a Soul- dijo Kid- nosotros pelearemos contra ellos, Liz, Patty

-Hai- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se trasformaron en armas

-Tsubaki- dijo Black Star

-Hai- dijo Tsubaki mientras se transformaba en arma- vete Maka

-hai- dijo Maka mientras intentaba llevarse a Soul cargándolo de la espalda alejándose del lugar

-ahora sí, no tendremos piedad contra ustedes- dijo Kid decidido

-cayeron en la trampa- dijo Hikaru sonriendo mientras unos brazos largos de color negro se acercaban hacia Black Star y Kid

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Black Star sorprendido

.

.

**Calle de Shibusen**

**.**

**.**

-Soul- dijo Maka intentando correr- no dejare que te lleven

-Maka- dijo Soul bajito

-¿Soul?, ¿estas despierto?- dijo Maka

-sí, ¿en dónde estamos?- dijo Soul

-estamos en Death City, no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Maka- yo te voy a proteger de esa bruja

-Maka, déjame aquí y vete- dijo Soul separándose de Maka

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo Maka confundida volteando ver a Soul

-a mi es al quien quiere, no dejare que alguien sufra por mi culpa- dijo Soul- por favor Maka, déjame aquí

**-¡NO!, ¡NO LO HARE!**- grito Maka

-Maka- dijo Soul sorprendido

-**¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLO, NO PIENSO ABANDONARTE OTRA VEZ!**- grito Maka mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas**- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO SUFRI CUANDO TE TORTURABAN, MI ALMA SE PARTIA EN MIL PEDAZOS, QUIERO SALVARTE COMO TU LO HAS HECHO POR MI, QUIERO SALVARTE PORQUE TE AMO SOUL**

**-**Maka- dijo Soul sorprendido

-te amo con toda mi alma, siempre estuve enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te conocí, amo tu modo de ser, tu sonrisa, todo de ti, sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí pero ya no puedo ocultar ese sentimiento que tengo hacia ti- dijo Maka llorando con la cabeza abajo

-Maka- dijo Soul mientras se acercaba más a Maka hasta quedar muy cerca de ella y con su mano levantaba la cabeza de Maka

-Soul- dijo Maka mientras miraba a Soul, en ese momento poco a poco ambos se empezaron a acercar sus rostros y a cerrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo dándose un beso en los labios, al principio empezó dulce y tierno hasta que con el paso del tiempo se volvió un beso apasionado, desafortunadamente por falta de oxígeno ambos tuvieron que separarse

-Maka yo..- dijo Soul pero

-hay que bonita escena romántica- dijo Satella con una voz burlona que estaba atrás de ellos

-Satella- dijo Maka seria- no dejare que te lleves a Soul

-eso ya lo veremos- dijo Satella sonriendo mientras unos brazos largo de color negro empezaron a acercarse a Maka atrapándola al mismo tiempo

-**¡MAKA!- **grito Soul intentando acercarse a Maka pero fue inútil

-¡suéltenme!- dijo Maka forcejando

-suelta a Maka ahora- dijo Soul serio

-eso será imposible- dijo Beatrice apareciendo

-Beatrice- dijo Soul molesto

-si deberás quieres que suelte a tu querida Maka, tendrás que pasar por una prueba- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- espera aún nos falta otros invitados

En ese momento aparecieron Chrona, Kid, Liz Patty, Black Star y Tsubaki también atrapados por los brazos

-¡chicos!- dijo Soul- suéltalos Beatrice, ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo

-no lo hare- dijo Beatrice- toma Soul

En ese instante Beatrice saco las dos jeringas con el mismo líquido, las puso en el suelo y las rodo hasta quedar en los pies de Soul

-eso es- dijo Soul asustado

-¿lo recuerdas? Soul- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- bien la prueba es esta si tu no te inyectas las dos últimas jeringas, tus amigos serán torturados lentamente, si te inyectas dejare libres a tus amigos, pero si no ellos morirán

-maldita- dijo Soul enojado

-así es que decide, ¿tu o los que más quieres?, decide rápido Soul- dijo Beatrice sonriendo

.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

.

**Proximo capitulo: adiós Maka**


	17. Adiós Maka

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Gracias por sus comentarios, ya estamos a un solo capitulo del final de esta fantástica historia XC, pero no se preocupen porque todavía les daré mi sorpresa al final del último cap

**Enjeru: **ya me dirás la sorpresa, lo quiero saber XC

**Akuma: **ya te dije que hasta el último capítulo, bueno basta de hablar y que comience la historia

.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Adiós Maka**

.

-dime Soul, ¿Qué decides?- dijo Beatrice sonriendo

-maldita- dijo Soul enojado

-no le hagas caso Soul-kun- dijo Tsubaki- no te preocupes por nosotros, vamos a estar bien

Pero en ese momento Satella golpea a Tsubaki en el estomago

-cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo Satella mientras Tsubaki aguantaba el golpe

-maldita, como te atreves a golpear a Tsubaki- dijo Black Star enojado

-bien que empiece el juego- dijo Beatrice- bien, ¿Quién será el primero?, ya se empecemos por Chrona, Cecilia

-hai Beatrice-sama- dijo Cecilia mientras convertía su sangre en un cetro y en ese momento el cetro comenzó a brillar- estoy lista

-bien- dijo Beatrice mientras hacía que los brazos que sujetaba a Chrona se dirigían hacia Cecilia- es toda tuya

-¿Qué van a hacerme?, suéltenme- dijo Chrona mientras forcejaba

**-¡****Mizu kapuseru****!- **dijo Cecilia mientras creaba una esfera de agua encerrando a Chrona en ella

-**¡CHRONA!- **grito Maka

-¡maldita, suéltala!- grito Kid enojado

-bien, el siguiente es…- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- Kid y sus compañeras, Jack

-con gusto, Master- dijo Jack mientras convertía su sangre en un rifle antiguo y en ese momento apuntaba hacia Kid, Liz y Patty

-**¡KID, LIZ PATTY!- **grito Soul desesperado- **¡YA BASTA BEATRICE!**

** -****Kuro ryūsei-gun**- dijo Jack mientras disparaba muchas bolas de fuego hacia Kid, Liz y Patty

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **Gritaban los tres por los ataques de Jack

-bien el siguiente es…- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- Black Star, Satella

-hai- dijo Satella convirtiendo su sangre en una espada- **¡****Kaze no kapuseru!**

En ese momento Satella creó una esfera de aire, encerrando a Black Star y a Tsubaki

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijo Maka mientras veía como Black Star y Tsubaki empezaban a golpear la esfera desesperados- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-esa esfera les corta la respiración, lo que significa que morirán ahogados- dijo Satella

-**¡BLACK STAR, TSUBAKI!- **gritaba Soul desesperado mientras veía a los dos sufriendo

-y por último, para cerrar con broche de oro es para..- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- Maka, Hikaru es toda tuya

-ya era hora- dijo Hikaru- pero parece que hoy no voy a ocupar la sangre negra para torturarla, te lo dije Soul, si me volvía a encontrar con Maka la disfrutaría al máximo con ella así es que disfruta el espectáculo

En ese momento Hikaru empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Maka con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-ven Maka, nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo Hikaru sonriendo mientras los brazos sostenían a Maka de las manos y de los pies

-**¡no, aléjate de mi, te me acerques!- **gritaba Maka mientras lloraba- **¡déjame!**

**-**vamos Maka, no te resistas, nos divertiremos mucho-dijo Hikaru ya estando cercas de Maka y en ese momento empezaba a besar el cuello de ella y a tocarla por todas partes

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOO, DEJAME, DEJAMEE!- **gritaba y lloraba fuertemente Maka mientras forcejeaba pero era inútil ya que Hikaru es más fuerte que ella- **¡NO ME TOQUES, DEJAME, DEJAME!**

**-¡SUELTALAAAA!- **gritaba Soul mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver a Maka en esa situación

-**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- **reía Beatrice- rápido Soul la vida de tus amigos se les acaba el tiempo así es que decide

-Chrona, Kid, Black Star, Maka-dijo Soul viendo a los demás que sufrían mucho y no paraba de llorar- maldición

-¿Qué esperas Soul?- dijo Raven que estaba a un lado de el- inyéctate ahora

-no lo hare, me niego- dijo Soul

-deja de ser egoísta, Soul- dijo Raven- ponte a pensar, si te inyectas tus amigos estarán a salvo pero a cambio tu serás consumido por la oscuridad, pero si no te inyectas tus amigos acabaran muertos y tu querida Maka tendrá algo mucho peor que la muerte, ser violada por Hikaru enfrente de ti y cuando todo esto termine tu quedaras solo en este mundo

-déjame en paz- dijo Soul- **¡DEJAME EN PAZ!**

-que gracioso ¿no?, vas a ver morir a los que más quieres como aquella vez, los vas a matar por tu culpa, todo esto es por tu C-U-L-P-A- dijo Raven mientras reía- por tu culpa, por tu culpa, jajajajajajajaja, por tu culpa

-cállate, cállate, cállate- repetía Soul desesperado pero en ese entonces volteo ver a Maka y su alma se partió en mil pedazos al ver que Hikaru estaba desabotonando los botones de la camisa de Maka mientras ella gritaba y suplicaba que se detuviera

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **grito Maka desesperada

-**-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **grito Soul

.

**Tema de ending de fondo (kanashimi no mukou he- itou kanako)**

_._

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_

Al decir eso, Soul agarro una de las jeringas y se la clavó en el brazo derecho presionando para que entre el líquido adentro de el

_Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

-**¡Kassei-ka gōmon!- **dijo Beatrice viendo como Soul empezaba a brillar de color rojo

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **gritaba Soul retorciéndose en el suelo soportando las descargas**-¡DUELEEEEEE!**

_Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa_

-solo te falta uno Soul, ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Raven sonriendo- o es que quieres ver sufrir a tus amigos

_Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari_

**-¡Soul, no lo hagas!-** dijo Kid viendo lo que sucedía pero Soul no lo escuchaba**-¡Soul!, ¡ESCUCHAME!**

_Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni_

En ese momento Soul intentaba alcanzar la última jeringa mientras soportaba las descargas- perdónenme chicos, por mi culpa les está pasando esto

_Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o_

-Soul escúchame- dijo Liz desesperada- no lo hagas ¿me oíste?, **¡no lo hagas!**

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii_

-ya no quiero ser cobarde, si tengo que sacrificar mi vida por ustedes, **¡ESO HARE!- **grito Soul mientras se clavaba la jeringa en su brazo izquierdo y las descargas aumentaron- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

-**¡Gōmon ofu!- **dijo Beatrice- el ritual está completo, suéltenlos

En ese momento Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Maka fueron soltados y vieron a Soul que se levantaba con la cabeza abajo

-Soul, ¿Por qué?- dijo Maka- **¿Por qué?**

-**¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAN!- **grito Soul mientras derramaba lagrimas- **¡NO SOPORTARIA VER MORIR A ALGUIEN QUIEN ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI OTRA VEZ!**

**-**¿otra vez?- dijo Maka- ¿de qué hablas?_Why…? _

_Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa_

En ese momento un símbolo apareció de los pies de Soul y poco a poco empezó a derramar sangre negra cubriendo a Soul

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Black Star_  
_

_Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta_

-Chrona, sé que sufriste mucho con Medusa pero lo bueno es que ya no vas a sufrir otra vez- dijo Soul con una tristeza en sus ojos

-Soul- dijo Chrona derramando lagrimas

_Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka__  
__Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane_

-Kid, Black Star, sé que serán muy fuertes en el futuro, lo malo es que no voy a estar ahí para verlos- dijo Soul llorando con una sonrisa mientras la sangre negra poco a poco lo cubría

-Soul- dijo Kid aguantando las lágrimas igual que Liz y Patty

-Soul, no- dijo Black Star llorando sin creer en las palabras de Soul alado de Tsubaki

-Maka, te amo con toda mi alma, no importa si estamos en mundos distintos yo siempre te amare- dijo Soul llorando- Kid, Black Star cuiden a Maka por mi

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae_

-**¡NO SOUL, NO TE DEJARE, NO VOY ABANDONARTE!- **grito Maka llorando queriendo alcanzar a Soul pero Kid la abrazo por la espalda impidiendo que avanzara- **¡SUELTAME KID, SUELTAME!, ¡SOUL!, ¡SOUL!**

-adiós Maka- dijo Soul cerrando los ojos mientras la sangre negra lo cubrió por completo como una esfera

-**¡SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!- **grito Maka

**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA SOUL ES NUESTRO!, VAMONOS**- grito Beatrice mientras creaba un portal y se llevaban la esfera en donde tenían a Soul- gracias Maka

En ese momento el portal desapareció y Kid solto a Maka

-maldición, ¿Por qué me detuviste?, dime-dijo Maka enojada- **¿Por qué?**

**-¡NO PODRIAS SALVARLO!**- grito Kid- nadie podía

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- **grito Y lloro Maka desesperada golpeando el suelo- **¡¿PORQUE SOY TAN DEBIL?, SOUL PERDONAME, PERDONAME! ¡SOUUUUUUUL!**

Todos veían con tristeza a Maka mientras ella lloraba con desesperación

.

.

**Muy lejos de Shibusen (Finlandia)**

**.**

**-**oye, ¿estás bien?- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte mientras se levantaba de la cama mirando al de la gabardina roja

- si estoy bien, no fue nada. Dijo el de la gabardina roja

-¿seguro?- dijo el de la gabardina morada levantándose el también

-sí, no pasa nada- dijo el de la gabardina roja

-bueno si tú lo dices- dijo el de la gabardina azul fuerte volviéndose a acostar- tenemos una misión mañana, así es que duerme

Dicho esto los demás se acostaron

_-¿Qué es este dolor?, es como si alguien fuera consumido por la obscuridad_- pensó el de la gabardina roja mientras apretaba su collar que tenía en su cuello- _Soul_

_._

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews, aquí está el glosario

**GLOSARIO**

**Mizu kapuseru: **capsula de agua

**Kuro ryūsei-gun: **lluvia de meteoritos negros

**Kaze no kapuseru: **capsula de aire

**Akuma: **este capítulo está muy triste hasta a mí me dio tristeza _(llorando) _aquí les dejo el video de la canción watch?v=O_xhYlzDq0s

**Ejeru:** pobre Soul _(llorando)_

**Akuma:** toma para que te limpies esas lagrimas

**Enjeru:** gracias

.

.

**Ultimo cap: Destino alterado**


	18. Destino alterado

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Este es el último cap de esta genial historia y les agradezco a todas las personas que lo leyeron y comentaron XD

**Enjeru: **ya dinos la sorpresa

**Akuma:** está bien la sorpresa es….._(redoble de tambores) _que este cap es el final de la primera temporada, asi es, hare otra secuela de esta historia pensaron que iba ser el final pero no XD

**Enjeru: **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡qué emoción!

**Akama: **bueno que empiece el cap

* * *

**Ultimo capitulo: Destino alterado**

**Guarida de Beatrice (nueva)**

**.**

**.**

**-**el momento ha llegado, por fin ya tenemos a nuestro último recluta- dijo Beatrice mientras todos están atrás de ella viendo la esfera negra en donde esta Soul

-ya solo queda pocos segundos para que la esfera se abra- dijo Jack

-miren esta brillando- dijo Cecilia mientras todos veian commo empezaba a brillar la esfera

-bien es mi turno- dijo Beatrice levantando su mano apuntando a la esfera- _ *! Alma vindicativa, et tollat __male retinet bonum memorias, oppugnat omnium inimicorum vestrorum et iis, qui tueri creator!- _**¡DESPIERTA SOUL EVANS!**

En ese momento la esfera desaparece dejando ver a Soul de pie con la cabeza abajo, lucia con una gabardina negra sin camisa dejando ver su cicatriz de su pecho, sus pantalones negros con cintas rojas enrolladas en sus piernas y unos zapatos negros

-a partir de ahora serás nuestro aliado, cumplirás con tu juramento de lealtad, ¿tienes algo que decir, Soul?- dijo Beatrice

En ese momento Soul se arrodillo haciendo una reverencia y en ese momento levanta su rostro abriendo sus ojos rojos con mirada asesina

-¿Qué puedo ser por usted, Beatrice-sama?- dijo Soul sonriendo

-bien dicho- dijo Beatrice sonriendo- ahora si estamos a mano Maka Alban

.

.

.

**Fin de temporada**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien aquí termina la temporada de esta historia

**Enjeru: **esto se pone interesante espera se te olvido poner glosario

**Akuma: **es cierto se me olvidaba

**Glosario:**

***! Alma vindicativa, et tollat ****male retinet bonum memorias, oppugnat omnium inimicorum vestrorum et iis, qui tueri creator!**

*!Alma vengativa, elimina los recuerdos buenos y conserva los malos, ataca a todos aquellos que consideres tus enemigos y protegerás a tu creadora!

**Akuma: **dejen sus reviews

* * *

**Secuela de Destino alterado: Lazos de sangre**

**Akuma: **no se lo pierdan XD!


End file.
